The Tuffnut Zone
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension - a dimension of sound, a dimension of insanity, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and awesome ideas. You've just crossed over into the Tuffnut Zone.
1. Prologue

**Hello, dear Httyd fans! I hope seriously everyone is fine!**

**I know, school is starting again for many people, and the year seems to be harder than the other for many of you.**

**It's the same for me, here in Italy. This year, sadly, I've passed a terrible school year, since I almost lost the year. But now I'm so happy everything is finished, since i'm going to do my LAST High School year, the hardest, but also the last!**

**I hope you're not anxious or nervous due School's beginning, but that you have all the strength and the courage to start another year that will bring you also many good things!**

**I hope it seriously. And for this, I hope this idea of mine will bring you a bit of fun and relax from these worries.**

**You see, while I was writing my other story, "Uncle Hiccup's Tales", where I retell famous stories in Httyd style, I came with this idea, a sort of opposite story to it. **

**You all remember the third episode of "Defenders of Berk", in which Tuffnut is left with the other Dragons and tells them scary stories.**

**Well, I thought ... why don't write a fiction in which Tuff tells stories of horror (not to kids like in "Hiccup's Tales" fiction, of course!)**

**The title of this story is inspired by the title of one of the most beautiful TV series of ever, one of my favourites: THE TWILIGHT ZONE!**

**I love Rod Serling!**

**I have to say I do not like horror stories, but actually I'll try to make them enjoyable and good.**

**I seriously hope this, so enjoy them! Any advice about everything will be surely accepted.**

**I do NOT own Httyd or its characters (they're all related to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks).**

"Good evening to everyone, my dear guests!

Here is your dear Tuffnut Thorston that say you "Hello!" from his comfortable and adequate house!

Comfortable, because I've personally made it comfortable for everyone here.

Adequate, because I've personally created the ideal atmosphere ... to you!

Buahahaahaahaah!

Ehm ... sorry, sorry, the emotion!

You see, when someone loves so much his work ... he feels it constantly, when it bursts so fantastically ... in my stomach!

Yeah, so good ...

I was saying, when someone feels this ... he must seriously make everything good and perfect!

You know, hearing and telling stories can help people. Stories can make you learn important lessons, very, very important lessons! Lessons, with the N capital! N ... yes, N capital!

And now you're here ... here to pass one of the best nights of your life, thanks to the incredible and most expert horror teller of ever!

Ah aha ah ah ah ah ah ah!"

Suddenly a yell is heard.

"Ehy! Are you still doing this, stupid?", Ruffnut said looking annoyed at his brother in the centre of the room.

"I have, butt-elf, since people never listen my stories!"

"Maybe because nobody likes stories? Or better, Your stories?", she replied annoyed.

"Well, luckily I have found people interested and happy to hear these stories!", he said, pointing in front of him, where there were two armchairs and three chairs.

"Are you talking to the air, Tuffnut?", Ruffnut replied, pointing at the empty chairs.

"Err, being this my Horror Stories Evening, it is supposed to be about scaring things! And since normal people are not interested, maybe people more ... related to these stories could be a better public!"

Ruff's face showed a confused look.

"Since my stoires are about supernatural things, couldn't be possible there could be some things, around us, about these theme, the supernatural forces, and so maybe I'm talking to ... Ghosts?", Tuff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ruff stared at him for two minutes with an half opened mouth, but then shook the head and huffed, and said:-"You're so infant!"

"Look who's talking!", he replied.

Ruff snorted, and then walked upstairs. "Try to not be so loud, this time, horror-dumb!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just seen the first monster of our special night!", Tuff said, expecting a loud applause.

Ruff disappeared upstairs murmuring something, while her twin kept the entertainment.

"Well, I hope you're all ready. Because tonight, we'll have to make difficult choice, and to prepare ourselves for a special journey.

Because in the moment everything will start, we'll leave all our relatives, friends, pets, Dragons, affects and we'll move in a total different plaaaaaace!

Because, you see, there is another dimension - a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind!

It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge.

It's an area I like to visit every time I can, where everyone can find the most wonderful things of ever and the coolest of all their life!"

And with that, the door is opened slowly, and a smirk crossed the twin's face.

"Next stop ... the Horror Tuffnut Zone!"

**Rod Serling, you'll always be a genius, a master of horror and science-fiction stories! Everyone should watch "The Twilight Zone!". You were a great, and I'll never forget you!**

**There, this a classic and maybe really boring prologue. But next time, we'll see the first story, and I really hope you will like it! Thanks for all the support, you're all great!**

**Sincerely, Hiccupisnotuseless.**


	2. The Copier Cave (Part 1)

**Here is the first story!**

**I hope this journey in the very imaginative mind of Tuffnut will make you all fine!**

**Just to make clear this: like in "Uncle Hiccup's Tales", the stories will be written in Italics, to make a difference with the Real World's scenes.**

**Happy reading, **

**Hiccupisnotuseless.**

**I do NOT own Httyd or its characters (they're all related to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks).**

Tuffnut stopped in front of the Haddock house, residence of Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, and of his son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, first Dragon Trainer of all the world.

"The life for a Chief is surely one of the most envied and wished of ever. You can have power, beautiful girls, an entire Island all for yourself ... but it needs work. A lot of work.

At the end of each day, the Chief has to take an eye on his poor head to avoid to lose it due the alwys growing nerves on it, that can seriously sign the near explosion of the said head.

For this, the chief has a second- in command, who makes his work easier.

But the Chief is not the only person in the Island who has to control everyone and everything every single minute of the day.

Also his son has great responsibilities as heir of his father and future leader of the tribe. But hey, remember this son is just 16!

How can he do well the work of his daddy without in the same way, without risking to make his head explode?! This is actually impossible.

You know where people say things like "I wish there were two of me" or "Oh, if I could be there and here at the same time ..."

What a great Idea, what a Fantastic and Impossible Desire.

But what could happen if that desire could become a solid truth?" ...

* * *

_"Ok bud! Are you ready?", Hiccup said to his best friend._

_Toothless grinned happily with his toothless smile._

_And so, the Night Fury dived down, flying fastly towards the trees of the forest._

_Once he reached them, Hiccup moved the pedal, and soon the two friends started to fly between the trees, avoiding ably the branches and moving very well like an hare who was jumping between the rocks._

_"What about some spinning, bud?"_

_Again, Toothless nodded with a toothless grin, and so started to spin in the sky like a spinning top at the highest velocity._

_"Yuuuuuhhhh!", Hiccup yelled in joy_

_After three long hours, the duo landed on a cliff, near some caves._

_"Wow, it was awesome as always, bud! I needed it with all my heart! Yeah, it helps me to make my mind clear and empty of all the annoying responsibilities as Chief. Well, son of the Chief._

_Dah, sometimes I wish my work can be done in a very easier way!", they boy said, stretching his arms._

_Toothless moaned at his friend, who reprised to talk:-"You see, actually it is a big responsibility and also an honour, especially for one like me! But sadly, it makes me tired like my father when he comes back home every evening._

_Well, not exactly like him, but still, the ice on my head is really needed. After all those cool things Tuffnut and Ruffnut do every time, or when Astrid starts to get angry with someone other ... oh, they make me wish every time to fall from the cliff!_

_Being the only one to take care to all of them is not easily or awesome as many think. That's a cruel reality, but still is necessary."_

_And sighed again, stretching his neck._

_Then, the boy turned behind and walked towards his dragon, saying:-"Ok, bud. Let's go home, before ..."_

_Suddenly he stopped and looked over Toothless, staring at something he didn't notice when they landed earlier._

_"I've never seen that cave before, Toothless. And you?"_

_The black Fury looked to its right and noticed what his friend was watching interested: a big black hole in a big rock._

_"I didn't know it was there. Do you think it is occupied by someone ... or something?", the boy asked his friend, that in response trotted towards the hole._

_When he arrived in front of that, he sniffled carefully the entrance of the cave, looking suspiciously at it._

_After some minutes, the Dragon retreated from it._

_"Well? Is there anything there?", Hiccup asked._

_Toothless looked behind him, and then stared at him with a normal expression._

_"So it's all ok? Any person or animal in there?"_

_Toothless moaned in response, but it didn't seem a worried moan._

_"Well, if there's nothing, let's see if there is still something interesting, no?", Hic said, and walked towards the cave, under the gaze of the Night Fury._

_The boy reached the entrance of the cave, and then disappeared in the darkness._

_Toothless stared at the entrance of the cave for some minutes, waiting constantly for his friend, and ready to intervene in the case danger was there for Hiccup._

_But soon he calmed down, in the moment he saw Hiccup returning in the light of the sun saying:-"Nothing, bud. Just a simple empty cave, probably used by a bear during winter. Well, I think we should come back now."_

_Toothless nodded, and then looked at the cave again. And soon, his green eyes widened totally in shock at the sight of what was coming from that cave._

_"What's wrong, bud?", Hiccup asked confused by Toothless reaction._

_He looked towards he cave too, and suddenly ... he felt like he was ready to faint there for the shock._

_From the cave, slowly, came out a boy. He had a thin figure, very thin. His hair were brown and his eyes green like emeralds. He was wearing a green shirt and dark green pants, with a fur brown jacket. And one boot at his right foot, while at the other ... there was just a metal peg leg._

_Hiccup looked totally scared, and his eyes widened more; his mouth started to tremble; his arms and legs too; his entire forehead was slowly liquefying due the uncontrollable sweating._

_In front of him, looking pale like a statue, there was another Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!_

_"What the ... What the ... What the ... WHAT THE ...!", the poor Hiccup started to say, totally confused._

_The boy in front of him resembled him in everything, from the hair to the peg leg._

_"How can this be ...", Hiccup started, and then walked slowly towards the other boy, and started to look at him from the head to the foot, almost touching him. _

_"... possible?!", he finished the sentence he started earlier, while he kept to analyze the other boy._

_"How the heck this happened?! ... is this another ..."_

_Hiccup looked at the copy of himself, totally intrigued and scared. Wow. What an awesome and scaring thing!  
_

_"Tooth ... Toothless ... tell me you see it too!", the Dragon Trainer said, looking at his black friend, that was totally looking scared like him._

_The Night Fury walked slowly towards the other Hiccup, intimidated by that so particular and freaking sight._

_When he arrived nearer the copy of his friend, he sniffled hesitantly its hand._

_And after some minutes of staring, he growled softly and angrily at him._

_For all that time, the copy of Hiccup stood immovable at its place, looking at the nothing without even moving a finger._

_"Where did this come from? ... Is it really another me?"_

_**"Yes, I am."**_

_At those words, Hiccup jumped back with a yelp._

_Then he returned to look scared at that bizarre boy that was totally like him._

_"That voice ... my voice ... he talked!"_

_**"Of course I talked. I can do it easily."**_

_Hiccup blinked again in surprise, and started to walk slowly towards the other boy, and said:-"But ... who are you?"_

_**"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick Haddock the Vast and heir of the Island of Berk."**_

_Hiccup blinked again, and after shaking the head nervously said to the other boy._

_"No, no, no! I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast and heir of Berk!"_

_**"Well, then I guess I am just a simple equal of you. But I have your same thoughts and characteristics, physical and mental."**_

_Hiccup blinked again._

_"What? You have my same characteristics? ... Well ...", and gave a quick look at the copy, "... yeah, I can clearly say we have the same body appearance. But thoughts ... in which sense we have the same thoughts?"_

_**"I exactly remember your same things, part of your story, without an error."**__, the copy replied._

_"You mean ... my same remembers?"_

_The copy nodded._

_Hiccup looked at him still confused, but then recomposed himself and said:-"Stop now, I think this need to be confirmed. If you can remember exactly what I remember, let's see this."_

_And walked in front of him, and after a deep breath, started to say:-"When I was younger than now, how the village always called me?"_

_The copy looked immovable as always, but answered without hesitation._

_**"Hiccup the Useless."**_

_Hiccup blinked in surprise, but then returned serious and kept._

_"Ok. But then let's see this. Now that I'm not a Useless anymore, which job I perform?"_

_**"You're the leader of the Dragon Training Academy of Berk".**_

_Hic appeared really confused, but then reprised to ask._

_"And which Chief is really determined in attacking us and destroy the Academy?"_

_**"Dagur the Deranged, Chief of Berserkers."**_

_Hiccup appeared more touched by this, but then realized that these answers could be known by someone who could have spied him._

_"Ok ... let's start with more personal questions.", he thought, and then reprised to ask._

_"Who is the champion of Thawfest here, and who is his father?"_

_**"Snotlout Jorgenson, son of Spitelout Jorgenson."**_

_"Do I have a girlfriend?"_

_**"Of course. Her name is Astrid Hofferson, heir of the Hofferson clan."**_

_"How did I meet Toothless?"_

_**"Because you've hit him during a dragon raid with one of your inventions."**_

_"Why did I call him Toothless?"_

_**"Because of his retractable teeth."**_

_"How did I kill the Red Death?"_

_**"By shooting a plasma blast in its mouth while it was ready to shoot at you."  
**_

_"Which type of dragon did we discover in the forest a year ago?"_

_**"An hatchling of a new species called Typhoomerang. The hatchling was named Torch and then it was trained by the awesome rider named Tuffnut Thorston."**_

_"Which dragon did Ruffnut saved on a beach?"_

_**"A big and green Scauldron named by her Scauldy."**_

_"How many times Astrid kissed me?"_

_**"Three times in two years."**_

_"When I was younger, who was the only one who didn't look bad at me?"_

_**"Gobber the Belch, blacksmith of the village and best friend of your father."**_

_"Which book am I reading in these last two evenings?"_

_**"Chronicles of Berkian Wars, by your ancestor Clubfist II."**_

_"What happened when I accidentally fell in the mud pond when I was six years old?"_

_**"Snotlout and the twins threw you in the same mud of Mulch's boars."**_

_"What I thought yesterday morning, when I woke up?"_

_**"You were wondering if there still was some milk in the kitchen:"**_

_"When did Gobber lose his right hand?"_

_**"He's lost it due a Monstrous Nightmare during a dragon raid. And it wasn't his right hand, but the left hand."**_

_Hiccup's eyes almost fell from his eyeballs. The leg and the peg leg were starting to tremble again, and soon he felt himself lowering slowly towards the ground._

_But he managed to walk nearer the other __**Hiccup**__, and looked again at him interested._

_"Incredible ... absolutely incredible ... a totally equal myself! My same mind ... and my same body!"_

_And looked carefully at all his body._

_He looked exactly like him; even __**his **__peg leg was totally identical to Hiccup's!_

_But suddenly, the thin boy noticed something on the face of the other __**Haddock boy.**_

_"Ehy ... but you're not so equal to me! I have still ALL my eyebrows, not just half!", the Haddock boy exclaimed, pointing at the head of the copy._

_**"Well, I do not know how to explain it. Maybe a little mistake or something so, I do not know, really."**_

_"Well, at least I know how to recognize you. And Toothless ... well, he seems to have recognized me yet."  
_

_But then, he walked back to Toothless, and grabbed his head in his hands, shaking it nervously._

_"Oh, for Grendel's mother! Oh, for Grandel's mother! What I have to do now? I have a totally equal copy of myself, identical in every single part of my body (well, almost) and of my soul! _

_What I have to do, now?! What I can do with this ... thing?!", he exclaimed nervously gesturing at the copy._

_**"Ehy, I am not a thing! I have feelings, you know?"**_

_Hiccup didn't pay attention at it, and kept to walk with the head in the hands, confused and agitated._

_"Oh man, what can I do?"_

_Then, he turned to the copy, that was staring at him with a normal expression on his face._

_"What if ... Well, I have to figure out this ... do you want to come with me at home?", Hiccup asked at the copy._

_Toothless' ears perked, and his eyes widened. With a quick jump, the Night Fury arrived in front of his best friend growling as to say:-"Are you freaking crazy?!"_

_"Bud, __**he**__'s not a big problem. He's like me, and so __**he**__ won't be a so terrible inconvenient. I cannot leave __**him**__ here, because someone could discover __**his**__ presence. If we take __**him**__ with us to the village, we'll study __**him**__ and see if __**he**__ can be useful. Besides, we are the only ones who can control __**him**__ without so much problems. It could be like staying all the day in front of the mirror, after all!_

_Relax!"_

_Toothless moaned again, not really convinced, but let his friend do the better._

_So, Hiccup jumper on the Night Fury, and then turned to his copy, saying:-"You wanna come, then?"_

_The copy looked at him, and then nodded with a little smile._

_With that, the other boy jumped behind Hiccup, who said:-"You know how to deal with this, right?"_

_**"Sure, I can."**_

_"Well, then get ready for the flight! The most unexpected and scaring of my life."_

* * *

_"So, if you are like me, we shouldn't be worried so much? I mean, it's not like you are a sort of evil twin, that want to take my place and then ..."_

_**"I am like you, Hiccup. This mean I have no interest in doing something bad. But I wonder what you will do with me, since I understand I cannot walk in the plaza without problems."**__, the copy said, while he was eating some fish the Original Hiccup gave to him._

_"Well ... this is a good question. I actually want to study you. You know, I wanna understand what you can do or if there is something more about you I don't know..."  
_

_The boy was still a bit touched by that so strange meeting with that other self. _

_From his usual spot near the table, Toothless looked still unconvinced and serious at the __**other**__**Hiccup.**_

_"Ok ... Hiccup. I have to call you so, right?"  
_

_**"Well, you are the Original Hiccup, so ... if you want, call me with some other name."**_

_Hiccup blinked, and then thought about it._

_Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the door._

_"Damn it! Hurry, hid in my bedroom!"_

_The copy nodded and ran fastly upstairs, while the Original Hiccup ran where to the door, opening it._

_"Well, hello, Hiccup!", Gobber greeted him with a smile._

_"Oh, ehy Gobber. Hi Gobber, hi Gobber, hi Gobber!", Hiccup said nervously._

_The blacksmith looked confused, but then decided to simply ask his question:-"Yu know Hiccup, I know you don't have any program this afternoon, after the lesson, so ... why don't you finally come to help me at the forge?"_

_Hiccup's eyes blinked, but then he shook the head and said:-"Well, you see Gobber, I ..."_

_"Thanks a lot, lad! I really need some help in these days. People is starting to give me weapons almost every day! I knew I could count on you!"_

_And with that, the big man walked away whistling happily, leaving a totally dumbfounded Hiccup behind him immovable like a statue._

_After some minutes, Hiccup closed the door, and rubbed his face moaning annoyed._

_"Oh, dear! What can I do now?!"_

_**"Gobber never thinks before doing something, right?"**__, the voice of the __**Other Hiccup**__ said, while __**he**__ was walking downstairs._

_"Yep. Now I cannot say no to him. But this afternoon I wanted to go somewhere with you, to understand something about ..."_

_Suddenly his worried expression changed in a brilliant expression, and his green eyes shined with a strange and particular light._

_And a big smirk appeared on his face._

_With that, Hiccup looked at his copy, and said, pointing his finger to __**him**__._

_"You ... you know how to work in a forge, right?"_

_The __**Other Hiccup **__blinked in surprise, but then calmly said:-__**"As I have already told you, I can do whatever thing you can."**_

_Hic's smirk became bigger._

_"Well, then I think I can still do some studies about you even with this inconvenient."_

* * *

_"Ehy Hiccup, having fun there?", a female voice called out of the forge._

_After some minutes, a thin sweating boy with a sword in the hands appeared and greeted Astrind and the others with a smirk._

_**"Ehy guys! Yes, everything is fine here! And luckily, I have almost finished here!"**_

_"Ok, then! See you at the Great Hall later?", Astrid asked._

_**"Maybe. I have to see if my dad needs me at home. In any case ... bye bye!"**_

_"Bye bye, Hic!", and the others walked away, leaving the "Haddock boy" to his work. When he finished, he came back home, where he was greeted by the other boy in Berk who looked exaclty like** him.**_

_"So, how was at Gobber's?"_

_**"Hard and tiring, but nothing so difficult, since I already knew how to do it.", Hiccup**__ replied, sitting on a chiar with a tired sigh._

_**"And anybody suspected anything, of course."**_

_"No doubt about it. Obviously, today was just a proof, and also an easy proof. Gobber managed to not get confused by you, and this is satisfying."_

_**"Totally. But right now, I just wanna sleep, if you don't mind."**_

_"Be my guest. But where are you going to sleep?"_

_**"Well, I don't have a bed, but I think your room will be fine for me. I can sleep on the ground, with a pillow and a blanket."**_

_"Well, I think you should ... no, it could make me feel really strange if I slept in the same room with a sort of twin of mine on the ground. Why don't we share my bed?"_

_**"Sure? I mean, couldn't it be a bit ... freaky?"**_

_"Well, maybe, but as I've already said, it's like seeing me in a mirror. So, don't worry."_

_**"Ok, then. Thanks Hiccup."**_

_"No problem, Hiccup."_

_Toothless looked at the Hiccup's copy with a not so friendly grin, and then returned to sleep._

* * *

_Two weeks passed, and the two Hiccup managed to not get suspicions, and to get along very well._

_The__** Other Hiccup**__ kept to work in the forge with Gobber in the afternoon, while the Original Hiccup kept to teach at the Academy._

_In a pair of occasion, Hiccup let the__** Other Hiccup**__ to teach at the Academy, while him worked at the forge._

_The two got along very well, and __**Other Hiccup **__ showed up to be a respectful and good boy, totally equal to the Original._

_But it happened that Original Hiccup's fears showed up._

_One day, Stoick called his son (his Real son) and said:-"Son, I'm sorry to say this, but actually I am taking in great consideration the idea of starting to show you how a good Chief must act."  
_

_"Here we go again!", Hiccup muttered under breath._

_"Hiccup, today you'll come with me around the village and see what you'll have to deal with, once you'll be at my place."_

_"But ..."_

_"No buts. The Academy is important, but I think that one day can be dedicated to Chief's duties, don't you think?"_

_"But sadly that will become more days, once you'll start. Dad, I wanna come with you, but today I have to go with the guys to Changewing Island! It's too important, we think that ..."  
_

_"Don't you have a second in command for the Academy? Let Astrid guide the others. We have important work to do."_

_"But also that other work is important!"  
_

_"It's your future we're talking about, Hiccup!"_

_"But for a good future we need to make the present good too!"_

_"Enough, Hiccup! Today you will come with me around the village! Just you and me! Leave Toothless here!"_

_"What?! But dad ..."_

_"It's my last sentence, Hic."_

_And with that, the big Chief of Berk exited from the house, waiting for his son to get ready._

_Hiccup sighed in frustration, rubbing stressfully the temples, thinking about his father's stubborness._

_But suddenly, his eyes widened again, but in realization._

* * *

_"Ok, guys! Let's go down there, on the beach!"_

_The Riders nodded, and soon all of them landed on Changewing Island._

_"Now, we have to control every part of the Island, but remember, try to stay were you can always see Changewings. Don't stay on the ground, or on a tree, or in any place they can hide themselves._

_Is all clear?"_

_The teens nodded at their leader, and then started to search something important on the Island._

_"And so, when you have to deal with troubles like this, Hiccup, the most important ...", Stoick said, while Hiccup nodded understandingly._

_But his thoughts were also about the lucky of have a good __**substitute**__ for emergencies like this._

_And that evening the two boys could meet each other to talk about their day._

_**"So, how is studying for becoming Chief?", Hiccup **__asked._

_"Not so bad, after all I'll have to act so when I'll be older ... well, maybe not exactly so, but still, with a ... you got it."_

_**"Of course."**_

_"Well, and how's been on Changewing Island?"_

_**"We haven't got anything. But the good news is that Changewings didn't show up."**_

_"Well, it's right that we have to control. Why are they hiding so much in this period?", Original Hiccup said._

_And while the two were talking, they didn't notice a certain Night Fury looking really annoyed._

* * *

_Like many people love to say, three are better than two._

_And actually, also in the case of our story it is so._

_That day, when Hiccup and Toothless came back home after the usual lesson at the Academy, they couldn't imagine at what they'd see once at home._

_**"Ehy Hiccup, how are you?", Hiccup**__ asked._

_"I'm fine, Hiccup! And you, how's been your morning?"_

_**"Oh, you know, I came with an idea this morning. You see, I was thinking that in the village there are so much problems that may need your presence. And so ... well, take a look in the living room."**_

_Hiccup looked confused, but did what __**Other Hiccup**__ said to him._

_But when both him and Toothless walked in the living room, they felt a sensation they have already felt once._

_In the living room, immovable like a statue, there was another __**Hiccup**__!_

_"Wha- ... But ... Who is this?!"  
_

_**"I thought you may need more help, and so I came back to the cave and ..."**_

_"But you ... why didn't you ask my opinion before!"_

_**"Relax, Hiccup! I knew there could be some discussions or doubts, so I made just ONE copy of myself."**_

_"Just one? You mean you can do more and more?!"_

_**"Yes, the cave can make even thousands of copies of a person. But hey, I know that so much Hiccups could do many problems!"**_

_Hiccup looked speechless, while Toothless growled very angrily at the new Hiccup's copy._

_"So ... yeah, I guess ... we can take him here. But next time, we have to decide ALL Together! Understood?"_

_Both __**Hiccups**__ nodded._

* * *

_And it happened that after other days, the Original Hiccup found himself in a very terrible problem._

_"Dad! I cannot stay! We have to go to Dragon Island, it could be very important. And they need my presence too!"_

_Stoick shook the head. "Sorry, son. But you have to help me all this afternoon. After you will be done with Gobber at the forge, you'll come to help me and Spitelout with the other problems in the village. I wanna you present in every part of the Island."_

_"What?! In every?!"_

_"I mean that you'll have to pass from a sector to another, while Spitelout and I will be on the boats with the other fishermen. Understood?"_

_Hiccup looked helpless, and at least huffed in defeat. But suddenly another thought crossed his mind._

_"Dad ... how many sectors are there?"_

_"Err ... eight, why?", Spitelout said._

_Hic's face revealed a little smirk, and the boy said:-"Fine, I'll be there. But first I have to control something at home! See you later!"_

_Once he arrived home, he found the two __**Hiccups**__ talking to each other in the living room._

_"Ok, here's the plan. __**Hiccup N.1**__, Gobber is waiting for you at the forge in twenty minutes! __**Hiccup **__**N.2**__, you're waited to Mulch and Bucket's farm in forty minutes, understood?!" _

_**"What I have to do with Mulch?" Hiccup N.2 **__asked._

_"My dad wants me to control the various sectors in the village during the collection of supplies for winter! But I have to go with the other Riders to Dragon Island! Understood, now?!"_

_The copies nodded simultaneously, and with that each one came to do his work._

**And so there are now 3 Hiccups in Berk? How will this end? Will everyone know the truth? Will Hiccup find just troubles, or new ideas with his clones? **

**Wow, maybe this is too long, and it's just the first part! Wait to read the second!**

**I really hope you enjoyed this! Please, let me know your thoughts, in a comment.**

**If you have any advice about the plot or the language, tell me, please!**


	3. The Copier Cave (Part 2)

**Hello again, Hiccupisnotuseless is back with "The Tuffnut Zone"!**

**I am really happy, really happy someone liked and reviewed this story!**

**It makes me feel really good, especially as writer!**

**I hope you all will be ok, and I hope School is going well until now! Don't forget, study, but also don't strive so much yourself!**

**Believe me, I'm an expert in this!**

**So, last time Hiccup brought two clones in Berk. But now, what will happen now? Will these little guys reveal themselves as efficient helpers?**

**Happy reading, **

**Hiccupisnotuseless.**

**I do NOT own Httyd or its characters (they're all related to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks).**

_After some weeks, the village had all the necessary supplies for them, but they had now to put everything in their places so that the village could have everything ready for the winter._

_But this meant, very much work for Hiccup. The work now was doubled, and the presence of the heir of Berk was needed almost everywhere a every single moment of the day._

_And this meant that the three Hiccups had to do a lot work, A LOT ..._

_But luckily, they found a solution. Well, luckily ... it depends from your point of view._

* * *

_When Hiccup came back at home, he sat at the table, and sighed tiredly. _

_**"Long day, boss?", Hiccup N.2 asked.**_

_"You cannot imagine. I know I still work at the Academy, but my mind is always about many other things in the same moment: my dad's orders, the village's requests, __**you ...**__"_

_**"Well, I think you have to get some sleep, before your head explodes due much stress!", Hiccup N.2 **said**.**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the square, Astrid walked happily without so much worrying, when suddenly a voice recalled her attention._

_**"Ehy Astrid! Need a hand?", Hiccup**__ asked._

_Astrid turned where __**he **__was, and smiled._

"No, thanks Hic. How are you? Is the work too hard?"

_**"No, it's fine, absolutely! Sure you don't need a hand?"**_

_"Absolutely. See you later Hic!", she said, and walked away._

* * *

_"Very well, Hiccup! Those maces love you! You making them sharpened like few can! But don't forget, the first one that could make you doing this, is ONLY ME! And remember, even if your work will be good, it won't never be like MINE; never!"_

_**"Sure Gobber! I know perfectly it!"**__, __**Hiccup **__said happily._

_Gobber looked at him, and then laughed amused. _

_"Ah, Hiccup, you're the best to understand sarcasm! Absolutely!"_

_**"Oh, really? I'd never thought it, you really think it?"**_

_Both of them laughed amused and reprised their work._

* * *

_"You know, Hiccup, doing work like this will make you a very sturdy and wonderful Chief, and it will make you appear as a real Viking ... like my Snotlout!", Spitelout said happily, while him and his Chief's son were grabbing ... two big blocks of stone._

_**"Oh, really? ... I rea- really think it's ... o- one ... of theeeeeee best ideas of ever!"**__, the boy replied very tiredly, while he was trying to not lose the balance due the big rock the Jorgenson leader was making him grab to make stronger the arms. But try to do it when you are much like a human anchovy!_

* * *

_"Oh, Hiccup, you are really a gentleman! You know, if my little Anita was older than now, she'd be a perfect girlfriend for you, dear!", Bellnose said to the gentle boy, who was helping her to fix the window."_

_**"Oh ma'am, you don't have to thank me, it's a pleasure! And about Anita, she's a very intelligent and cute girl, and I can already see she has two assiduous lovers behind her!"**_

_"Really? I haven't noticed them yet! Strange ...", the woman said confused, and **the** **boy **chuckled amusingly while **he** reprised **his **work._

* * *

_**"Astrid! Are you really sure you don't need any help with those axes?"**_

_Astrid turned and saw again her boyfriend in front of her with a gentle smile._

_"No, Hic, really! I do not need any help, absolutely!"_

_**"Sure? Come on, I'm fine with it!"**_

_"No, Hic, seriously! I'm ok!"_

_**"It's just to be gentle, don't worry!"**_

_"I'm fine, really!"_

_**"Please, it's just to give you an help, just this!", Hiccup replied.**_

_"Hic, it's ok, really!", Astrid finished, and walked away, carrying those three axes in the arms._

_But when she just turned the corner of a house, a familiar voice echoed again in her ears._

_**"Good morning, Astrid! Do you need some help?"**_

_She looked again at Hiccup with a shocked face. _

_"But Hiccup ... I ... oh, please! Seriously, I don't need any help!"_

_**Hiccup **__blinked confused, and then walked away slowly, a bit intimidate by the look in Astrid's eyes._

_**"Ok, ok! It's fine, ok!"**__, and then walked away quickly._

_Astrid stared at him a bit confused, and then reprised to walk, until she arrived in the plaza._

_But when she arrived there ..._

_**"Astrid! Nice to see your face around here!"**_

_Astrid's eyes widened, and slowly she turned behind her, towards the large goofy grin of ... her boyfriend!_

_"Hic ... Hic ... Hic!"_

_**"Yes, it's me! What, are you pretty excited to see me? Well, thanks! How are this morning?"**_

_She remained stunned and petrified, while he walked slowly towards her._

_**"Is everything ok, Milady? You look strange! Didn't you eat enough in these days?"**_

_She said something ... or better, she tried to say something, because actually it's not sure what came out from her mouth._

_Probably it was something like "Bu .. yo... you... your... atch..."_

_**"You need some help with those axes?"**__, he said looking at the weapons in the girl's arms._

_But suddenly, he looked strange when her face revealed a sloly turning red grin._

_"WHAT GAME ARE YOU PLAYING, HICCUP?!"_

_The boy looked totally confused by the furious reaction of the furious girl._

_"Are you actually playing with me?! Are you having fun with me?! Because you wnat ... I mean, you WANT me pass for a dmaseel ... dmassel... damsel in distress?! You are playing with me, because you don't want to make me pass for a good Viking?! You wanna HELP ME?! _

_There, take these, then!"_

_And threw roughly the exes in the arms of ... her boyfriend ... making him almost fell on the ground._

_Astrid looked really red as an apple, turning furious more than a Viking angry for missing dinner._

_The girl's face looked terribly and angrily at him, as if she was ready to make something really unforgettable!_

_But suddenly, another yell was heard behind her, and a happy and goofy grin appeared._

_**"Astrid, hi Astrid! What are you doing here?"**_

_Both of the teens turned slowly behind, and the shock on their faces (especially on the girl's) became A LOT more evident!_

_And the shock became more evident also on ... __**Hiccup**__'s face!_

_The three stood at each other as if they were hit by a spell, totally unmovable as statues, and totally without a clear thought in their poor minds!_

_But the shock became more evident on the two __**Hiccups **__faces!_

_**"What are you doing here?!", one**__ who has just arrived said._

_**"What are YOU doing here!"**__, __**the one**__ who was talking earlier with Astrid replied._

_**"You have to go away!"**_

_**"No, you go, at this time I have to stay here!"**_

_While they were all intent in this, a yell was heard, a more exasperated and amazingly loud yell._

_"WHO ARE YOU TWO FREAKING GUYS, and WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING IN THIS PLAZA!"_

_In that moment, Gobber exited from the forge and said:-"What's happening here?"_

_And behind him, came the sweating __**Hiccup**__, who suddenly saw a very shocking and freaking scene that made him think the worst things!_

_In that same moment, also Spitelout arrived there, with the poor tired __**Hiccup**__._

_And, attired by the yells, also other Vikings, like Mulch, Blackfist and Bellnose came in the plaza, alongside a curious **thin boy with green eyes and a green vest** ... who almost fell on the ground due the shock!_

_Gobber stared at the scene and soon he lost his hammer on the ground, while Spitelout's mouth slowly came towards the ground, almost falling for real._

_And then, also the other villagers looks appeared to be strange and terrified like they were seeing ghosts ... or, in this case, an inexplicable and absurd reality._

_But soon they shook their heads in the moment they heard five voices saying simultaneously __**"Oh, oh"**__, and then saw five thin and one legged teens running fastly towards the highest hills._

_"Ehy! What ...", Astrid started more shocked._

_"Come back here! Stop!", Spitelout yelled, and started to run after the five fugitives, who were running really scared and disorderly towards the hills._

_The Jorgenson leader ran faster, trying to pass between his fellow villagers._

_"Stop those kids! Stop them!", he yelled trying to surpass Harold._

_But right now, the five __**Hiccups **__ ran faster, until they arrived at the Haddock house._

_"Hurry up, enter!", the__** Hiccup**__ who was working in the forge yelled._

_The five kids managed to enter in the house, and then to close roughly the door on the jumping Spitelout's nose._

* * *

_"HICCUP! OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!", Stoick's voice yelled._

_Outside the Haddock house, almost all the village was waiting with worried and shocked faces the Haddock boy._

_After some minutes, the door opened slowly, and the face of a thin boy with brown hair and green eyes appeared, looking shyly at everyone._

_"Hiccup, I think you have to give me some explanations. The village has gone mad, and seems like YOU are the responsible!_

_Everyone is telling me about some strange, unthinkable things happened to you. Astrid, Gobber, Phlegma, Blackfist ... Spitelout! Even Spitelout is saying something really absurd! And this time it's not the twins they're talking about, it's YOU! I wanna all the explanation, NOW!"_

_Hiccup looked at him, and the looked down, sighing heavily._

_"Ok. It's useless hiding it more. For this, I ask you to wait a few seconds. But I ask everyone to not yell or faint, possibly. The reason of all what happened is right here."_

_And the boy opened slowly the door. And after just a second, Stoick's eyes widened like they never widened in his entire life._

_From the Chief's house, eight, perfectly equal teens exited slowly and stopped in front of everyone, looking down._

_And from that moment, the life of the village would not have been the same!_

_"Aren't you happy, dad? Now you have more heirs than you could ask, you should be relieved!.", Hic said giggling nervously, hoping to make things better._

_But the look on all the villagers, a look that was meaning they were asking themselves if they were dreaming or not, made him sigh resigned and then told:-"Ok. Follow me, if you wanna know everything."_

* * *

_"You see, you enter in this cave, and when you exit there's a copy of you already done. I don't know how it happens, but actually the cave can create infinite copies of a person._

_I did it just once, but the my copies started to do it alone.", Hic explained, while everyone was listening totally surprised and a bit still shocked._

_"But they're not TOTALLY equal to me! ... For example, here, __**Hiccup N.1 **__has just half eyebrows._

_**Hiccup N.2 **__has a finger of the hand shorter than the others, __**Hiccup N.3 **__his more tanned than me, __**Hiccup N.4 **__has all moles on the face ..."_

_"And this one has some facial hair!", Snotlout observed looking at one of the copies._

_**"Oh thanks! I'm happy someone's noticed it!"**__, __**he**__ replied with a smirk._

_All the village looked totally shocked at the eight copies of their heir, especially Stoick, Astrid and Gobber._

_"If you don't believe me, let me show you.", Hic said, and then turned behind, walking slowly towards the cave, under the intrigued gaze of the villagers and the worried look of Toothless._

_After some minutes, the thin boy exited from the cave, followed by another one of those copies._

_"Berkians, meet __**Hiccup N.9"**__, Hiccup said, gesturing at the ninth Dragon Trainer appeared in those days._

_The villagers stared at it totally amazed and confused, murmuring something._

_After some minutes, Stoick called his son. "Son ... come with us. We have to tell you something. And leave your ... your copies here."_

_Hiccup looked at him confused, and then sighed nodding. So he turned towards his copies, and said:-"Guys, I have to go with my father. Stay here, and please, I ask you to not enter in the cave, and to not let anyone else enter in it."  
_

_**Hiccup N.1 **__ smiled a bit and said:-__**"Do not worry, Hic. Go and don't worry about us."**_

_Hic nodded smiling, and then followed his father, who leaded him behind a rock, alongside Gobber, Astrid, Spitelout and Toothless._

_"Son ... I have to say you to get rid of those ... those __**Hiccups**__."_

_"What? But dad ... I took them with me to study them, to see if there's something useful in them. They're all good guys, totally not dangerous, they're calm and gentle, they're not big troublemakers."  
_

_"Hiccup, we cannot play with things like these. It's too dangerous leaving those nine teens in the village. You first shouldn't hid something like this to all us, you'd could make something really terrible!"_

_"But dad ..."_

_"Hic, your dad is right. Maybe they're like you, but this doesn't mean they can really be Totally like you!", Astrid said with worry in her eyes._

_"Hiccup, I don't know how to deal with these things ... but for your own good, you have to get rid of those copies.", Stoick said with a determined look. _

_Hiccup looked at him, and then at the other Vikings there. And after some minutes, he sighed resigned and said:-"Ok dad. I'll do it."_

_"But how can we do it?", Gobber asked._

_"We cannot bring them back in the cave, because so we could have a lot of Hiccups around Berk. What if we just ... kill them?"_

_At those words Hiccup's eyes widened terribly._

_"WHAT?! Kill them?!"_

_Stoick looked confused by his reaction. "What's up, son? They're just copies."_

_"Yes, but ... they're still a part of me ... it's strange, I know, but they are like ... part of my essence! If I kill them ... it could be like I could hurt myself!"_

_"The lad is right. I'd be pretty shocked if I did something like it.", Gobber noticed, rubbing his neck nervously, and making also the other three look worriedly and nervous.  
_

_"What if we take them on a desert Island?", Spitelout proposed after some minutes of silence._

_"No, they have Hic's intelligence, they could find a way to escape without many changes. Even if the Island was full of wild dragons, they coudl ... I mean COULD just ... train them and so fly wherever they want.", Astrid said._

_The four Vikings stood there trying to find out a possible resolution ... but when you are in situations like these, you seriously cannot find a real solution within two seconds._

_It can make you feel like you were lost, without any help and ready to pass your entire life in that situation._

_But luckily, Hiccup's unusual head found something. "Wait! I know what to do! For once, I think that being the weaker Viking of all the Island could be really useful to all of us!"_

* * *

_"Ok, fellas, the game is this. My father wants all of you signing a good trail in this part of the forest to make easier travelling in it. And since you all have a pretty good intelligence, I think you'll do it even in just half day!", Hic said to his nine copies._

_The __**Hiccups **__all nodded simultaneously, and then the Original jumped on Toothless and turned to them one last time, saying:-" Oh, and good luck, guys! You're all great!"_

_And with that, the Night Fury fell down the hill, and then skipped fastly between the clouds, towards the village._

_When he arrived there, he went right to his house, where he found his father there waiting for him with Astrid and Spitelout._

_"So ... how's been, Hic?", Stoick asked._

* * *

_Hiccup sighed, and then said:-"Well, it was easy. Surely they won't find so soon the way to come back here, especially without a dragon, or a map, or enough supplies. The could of the mountain's top will end them soon._

_Sure ... it was also ... sad saying goodbye to them ... I was ... kind of affectionate to them ... oh, well ..."_

_He moved, but suddenly he lowered, moaning soflty a bit feeling something in his chest._

_"What's up, Hic?", Stoick asked._

_"Nothing ... it's fine. Just a dizziness ... it's all ok ..."_

_That afternoon, Hiccup came to open the door ... and all his face almost fell on the ground._

_There were at least twenty, no twenty five ... no, thirty __**Hiccups**__ all there in front of his door!_

_"Hic, who is at the door?", Stoick asked ... but suddenly his face looked like his son's._

_**"Hic, all the work was done without so much troubles! And we knew some more help could be more useful and good for you, so we came to the cave and ...!"**__, __**Hic**__**N.1 **__said, gesturing at all the crowd of brown haired boys._

_The Original Hiccup almost fell on the ground with all his body, feeling every part of his body tighten more and more for the shock._

_**"Hiccup, we also thought that there is something we miss without a clear reason."**__, __**Hiccup N.3 **__said._

_Hiccup didn't say anything, but he moved slowly the head, as if he was saying to __**him **__to go on._

_**"We also want a Night Fury!", Hiccup N.3 **__exclaimed._

_**"Yes! Yes, we want it! We must have it! Absolutely! Yes, we want!", other four Hiccups **__said._

_At that point Hiccup would absolutely fall on the ground entirely. And maybe also for something other in his chest._

* * *

_"Dad, what do we do now, it's totally absurd! Forgive me, I realize just know how this can be all absurd and abnormal! What can we do now, what?! Oh, how is so terrible this!", Hic yelled desperately, ruffling his hair and walking in circle like a vulture._

_Stoick rubbed stressfully his face, sighing heavily like a tired yak, and worried like a wolf for his puppies._

_"Oh, I still cannot believe this is happening! I cannot believe this, it must be a terrible nightmare, but unluckily it isn't so! Oh ... this is even ..."_

_His worried protests were interrupted soon from the voice of Gobber._

_"Wait a minute, Stoick!", he said, walking towards him._

_He stopped in front of the Chief, and after some minutes, with a bit indescribable look on his face, he said:-" Stoick, I was talking with the other Villagers. And we arrived to think ... you see, err... we ..."_

_"Say it, Gobber, damn you!", Stoick yelled exasperated._

_Gobber gulped a bit, but then recomposed himself, and said:-"You see, we were thinking that probably ... the lad here said that the copies until now ... they acted absolutely like him, not giving any problem ... acting absolutely like him. And ... this isn't a big prob- ... I mean, this can be really useful, as the lad said us! Now, you know what kind of boy is Hiccup, so ... think about it Stoick! If the copies of Hiccup are like Hiccup, then the copies of Toothless will be absolutely like Toothless!_

_And if they are like them ... think about it, Stoick! An entire ARMY of Hiccups and Toothless!"_

_Soon, on the father and son faces appeared two pale and terrible looks, but that meant two different things._

_Stoick's expression meant "What the HECK are you babbling, Gobber?!"_

_Hiccup's expression meant "Are - are - ARE you ... what are you saying exactly?"_

_Gobber looked speechless and shyly at both of them, but then recomposed himself and said:-"I know it can be crazy... it's absolutely normal, but ... think better! Hiccup said they are totally like him ... and he took them with him for almost a month! And so ... we could become the greatest Island of ever! No more attacks, no more troubles with Berserkers or Giant Dragons, eh!"_

_Stoick looked totally confused, but then shook his head and said:-"It's pretty ... pretty absurd ... or ..."_

_"Ehy, remember with still have the Original Hiccup with us! And you know he can defeat even a giant Dragon, even if it was trained by Dagur the Deranged! So, what do we have to worry about?"_

_Stoick looked totally confused, a look similar to his normal Chief's face, but also more worried and serious than usual._

_"__**They **__... __**they **__... can be like ... but **they're** ... **they**'re not MY SON! **They** ... yeah, **they** can be... totally ... but ... what if **they** are not like we could think? ... Mmmm, this is really hard to think!", the big Haddock said, looking thoughtfully, pressing his fingers on his temple, and then looking at the ground with a terrible nervous and serious look. _

_The Chief stood so for a while, and then looked again at his friend and at his son, who looked waiting but also speechless and helpless._

_Stoick sighed, and returned to reflect, standing immovable and thoughtful for other long twenty minutes._

_And at least, he rose the head and said, looking solemnly:-"Ok ... You have convinced me!_

_... Hiccup, I will let your ... your copies to have their personal Night Furies ... but if there's any problem, we'll have to find a quick solution hurriedly, and any ... ANY solution will be accepted!_

_Am I clear?"_

_Gobber nodded, and so Hiccup, after some minutes._

_The thin boy looked at his father, who looked at him in response with a determined ... but nervous look._

_So the thin boy sighed tiredly, and walked away. While he was walking, he felt more pain in the chest._

* * *

_"Ok, __**Hiccups! You **__all can have your personal Night Fury! And about this ... do you actually want to stay here, on Berk ... helping us to defend it?"_

_The__** Hiccups**__ looked at him, and then __**N.1**__ said calmly:-__**"Sure, why not? It's not like we can go somewhere without doing something highly terrible that could put Berk in trouble!"**_

_Stoick blinked surprised at it; they were actually talking like his REAL son!_

_**"So ... Toothless has to enter in the Cave, and stay there immovable for at least one minute and few seconds. And after that, all his copies will be here!", Hiccup N.3 **__said._

_Hiccup turned behind, and looked at Toothless. But the Night Fury gulped terribly, and walked back worried._

_"Toothless, you have just to enter in the Cave! It will be fine! Think about it, we are doing this just for Berk! Everyone will know you are the REAL and ONLY Toothless, since they surely will have something different from you. But hey, think better about it ... they won't be dangerous for us, since you aren't ... and you could have MANY OTHER NIGHT FURIES with you! You won't be the only one here! _

_Relax, Toothless! It's all ok! I'll be with you, always!"_

_Toothless looked at him worriedly, moaning. But after some minutes of staring, the Night Fury lowered the head and moaned one last time, before walking towards the Cave._

_When he passed near the all __**Hiccups**__, he growled softly but terribly at them, absolutely furious._

_But then, at least he entered in the Cave, disappearing completely as his scales fused with the darkness._

_The minute and few seconds passed slowly and anxiously, but at least, under the gaze of everyone, Toothless came out of the Cave slowly, almost tiredly._

_And after him, came thirty big, robust and black ... __**Night Furies**__!_

_They looked completely like the Original, but as Hiccup has already said, they presented something a bit different in the aspect._

_**One**__ of them had very long ears; __**another one **__had just half of the little horns on Toothless' head;__** another one **__presented a lighter skin than the others; __**another one **__had some white scars on the tale ..._

_At least, Berkians had their personal Army of Dragon Trainers! The was one of the greatest and most absurd days of all the Islands ... one of the freakiest and most wonderful at the same time._

_And from now, things were going ... to not be the same, for a very very very very very very ... sorry, just a minute ... very very very very very very very long time!_

* * *

_After three months, situation was actually the most unusual, but also the best Berk ever had._

_The village now was one of the most powerful and efficient of all the Archipelago, if not the only of them._

_Around everyone, in the city, a lot of __**Hiccups**__ could be found almost everywhere in the village, doing the most important of efficient works._

_Three __**Hiccups **__could be found in the forge of Gobber, doing all the work and giving the happy blacksmith few free days._

_Other four __**Hiccups**__ could be seen running after Spitelout as quotidian training._

_Five other __**Hiccups**__ were instead in the home of Bucket and Mulch, helping them with the animals_

_And finally, most importantly, in the sky, flying around the entire village, and entire Island, there were two group formed by ten __**Hiccups **__on their respective __**Toothless**__._

_Yes, Berk was becoming the first and maybe only Island of ever to look so absurd, but also so powerful._

* * *

_"You know, these __**Hiccups **__are not so bad! I mean, they're actually happy and cool like the Original!", Ruffnut said, looking at her friends at their usual table in the Great Hall._

_"Yeah, it's actually strange, but wonderful at the same time! It was very beautiful passing all the afternoon with those four guys reading and commenting my favourite books!", Fishlegs said excitedly._

_All the others nodded happily, except for Astrid, who looked annoyed ... really annoyed._

_"Yeah, they're pretty cool, if they weren't constantly after me every time they see me!", the blonde said angrily, turning behind her._

_At one of the table, six smiling __**Hiccups**__ who were drinking and talking between them looked happily at her with a flirting smirk and a very happy look._

_Astrid snorted and turned away, while a laughing Snotlout was arriving at the table alongside the __**Hiccup**__ with facial hair._

_"Whoa, man, you're great! You're the best! Ah aha ha ah!", Snot said happily, waving the __**Hiccup**__ and sitting with his friends._

_"Pals, these guys are wonderful! I'm not saying the Original is not the best of them, but hey, they look strangely ok!", the big boy said._

_The others nodded, while Astrid snorted again and looked at her REAL boyfriend saying:-"For me, the important is to have my only and true Hiccup, nobody else!"_

_Hiccup didn't replied, looking at the ground with a tired look. And Toothless too._

_Both of them kept to feel a big pain in their bodies, like a stronger stomach-ache._

_Two months passed, and everything kept to go on in the same way, without so much problems._

_But soon, every Berkian would see the real meaning of all what was happening, that could only mean ... the starting of something even bigger than they thought._

**So, now Berk has also an entire army of Hiccup and Toothless, and the clones are getting very well along the other Vikings.**

**But is really the start of something bigger and maybe not so reassuring?**

**Thanks again for all the ones who read this story, you're making me feel very well as writer.**

**Hope also this chapter was ok for you! In the next, that probably I'll publish tomorrow, we'll see the end of the clones' story. But after that, we'll see also other type of horror stories, with all the other characters of Httyd.**

**Thanks again to you all,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	4. The Copier Cave (Part 3)

**Hello again, Hiccupisnotuseless is back with "The Tuffnut Zone"!**

**I am really happy, really happy someone liked and reviewed this story again!**

**It makes me feel really good, especially as writer!**

**So, last time we saw the clones invaded Berk. But now, what will happen with all these Hiccups and Toothless around the village?**

**Let's discover it with the last part of "The Copier Cave".**

****Please review and make me notice everything, especially about language!****

**Happy reading, **

**Hiccupisnotuseless.**

**I do NOT own Httyd or its characters (they're all related to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks).**

_One night, everyone was sleeping peacefully in the village._

_Well, almost everyone._

_Because if someone listened very well, they could clearly hear two angry voices in the plaza, and the noise of two boys that were punching each other._

_**"Shut up, You Rascal!"**_

_**"Eat my Kicks, you Scoundrel!"**_

_The two boys kept to hit each other and to yell furiously, rolling on the ground with strength._

_Suddenly, someone other arrived on the scene of the fight, accompanied by large and black figure, that shoot soon a blue plasma blast in the air, making the whole fight stop._

_**"NOW STOP! What the Heck are you doing here?!"**_

_The two fighting kids looked at him, still with a glare on the face._

_**"Hiccup N.24 and Hiccup. N.11! What are doing here, fighting against each other as if you were babies?!"**__, __**Hiccup N. 5 **__yelled angrily._

_**"He's started everything!"**__, __**Hiccup N. 24 **__exclaimer, pointing his finger at his fighter._

_**"What?! It's all is fault!"**__, __**Hiccup N.11 **__replied irritated._

_**"Ok, ok! Which is the reason of all this fight?"**__, __**Hiccup N.5 **__asked, rubbing his facial hair, while __**his Toothless**__ growled, shaking __**his **__long oval head._

_**"You see, Hiccup N.5, I am absolutely tired of all of this, and THIS brat here say that HE is the more tired!"**__, __**Hiccup N.24 said.**_

_**"Hiccup N.11 wants to say that HE believes HE's the more tired of all of us of this situation! And doesn't think also SOMEONE other is tired too!"**__, __**Hiccup N.11 **__said crossing the arms._

_**"Ok, ok, stop right now! Now, we all will come back at our home, without saying anything more about this! And from tomorrow, everything will come back at the normality, It's ALL CLEAR?!"**_

_The two boys groaned, but then nodded and all of three came back home, in a big house built by the Berkians to host the thirty copies of Hiccup._

_While they were walking, __**Hiccup N.11 **__and __**Hiccup N.24**__ still glaring a bit annoyed, __**Hiccup N.5 **__muttered angrily something under breath._

_**"Don't you think YOU are the only one tired of this!"**_

* * *

_Two mornings later, the sun was in the sky shining on the whole plaza giving a very beautiful day._

_Everyone was doing the work with great _

_In the sky, flying as always around the plaza, the ten flying __**Hiccups **__kept their work as always._

_But that morning, it wasn't like the other times ..._

_**"Hiccup N.6, stay away!"**_

_**"Hiccup N.29, YOU stay away from me!"**_

_The two __**Hiccups **__glared at each other, as the two__** Toothless **__they were riding._

_**The two**__ kept to glare for a while, until __**Toothless N.6 **__skipped fastly towards the __**Other**__, making __**him**__ lose the balance._

_**Hiccup N.29**__ glared terribly at it, and after some minutes ... everyone could assist at an epic aerial battle between two __**Night Furies**__ and two __**Hiccups**__, no holds barred._

_"Ehy! You two little Rascals! Stop right now! STOP NOW!", Gobber yelled irritated at the two kids._

_The two stopped soon, and then landed near the blacksmith._

_"What were you thinking to do, in that moment?!", Gobber asked, looking sternly at the two copies._

_The two didn't replied, looking angrily, away from each other. _

_But at least, they said:-__**"Nothing, it's all perfectly fine!"**_

* * *

_**"Hi Astrid! How are you?", Hiccup N.27 **__said, looking happily at Astrid leaning against the wall of an house._

_The girl with blond hair rolled the eyes sighing, and then said sternly (but also gently):-"Fine! Everything is fine, __**Hic**__!"_

_"Ok! See you, then!", __**he **__replied, and walked away._

_Astrid huffed, and reprised to walk._

_But suddenly, from her right ..._

_**"Astrid, good morning! Are you actually fine?"**__, __**Hiccup N.12 **__said really happy._

_"Yes, yes!", Astrid replied with a sigh._

_**"Oh, well! Do you need any help?"**__, __**he**__ asked._

_"No, I'm not doing anything right now!"_

_**"Perfect, ok!", he **__said._

_The girl walked away frustrated, but suddenly another voice made her stop._

_**"Hello, dear Astrid!"**_

_"Oh, for the ...", she started, but then, even with the red face full of rage, said calmly:-"Hi, __**Hiccup number ... N. 19**__!", she said looking at the number the villagers had stitched on every copy's shirt to distinguish them._

_The said __**Hiccup **__smiled happily, and stared at her._

_**"You seem really ok! Is everything ok, Astrid?"**__, he said._

_Astrid's eyes rolled at the point they were going to disappear inside her body, and then she held back her moan._

_"Thannnnks to you all, everything is perfectllllly fine! Thanks for the interest, and have a good day! Bye bye!"_

_The three __**Hiccup**__ wached her walking away, and then turned to each other with wild grins._

_**"You see what you did, you Rascals?!"**__, __**Hiccup N. 19**__._

_**"I have no fault! You two made her walk away!"**__, __**Hiccup N. 12**__._

_**"Please, I'm not the type of person who make the others walk away!"**__,__** Hiccup N. 12 **__said disappointed._

_The three stared at each other like three hungry wolves, breathing furiously and with very red face similar to Stoick's angry face._

* * *

_"So, Hic, how's been your day at the Academy?", Stoick asked his REAL son in the moment he and the REAL Toothless entered in their house._

_"Oh, fine dad ... as always, nothing different."_

_But after some steps, the boy stopped, and lowered himself, hands on his chest._

_"What's up, son? It's all ok?", Stoick asked._

_The boy moaned softly, but then said:-"Just other dizziness, dad! Nothing more!"_

* * *

_After one week, on a hill near the village ..._

_**"Could you please stay away from me? I am working, here!", Hiccup N.14 **__yelled furiously at__** Hiccup N.30**__, who snorted and walked away, near another tree. The two kept to mark the trees to make the entire area recognizable from other people as the principal hill where Berkians hid their extra supplies during winter. Under each tree, were put different supplies, and the tree was signed with the imagine of that supply to find it easily._

_**Hiccup N.30 huffed **__bored, and kept__** his **__work, while__** Hiccup N.14 **__looked angrily._

_Both of__** them **__felt a very angry feeling__inside__** them**__._

* * *

_"Ah! I won!", Tuffnut yelled happily, looking at the barrels hit by his axe._

_Ruffnut huffed angrily, while the Original Hiccup entered slowly in the Academy._

_"Ehy, Hic! ... You're the real, right?", Ruff asked._

_"Of course he is, dumb-elf!", Tuff said rolling his eyes._

_Hiccup didn't say anything, and moaned softly putting his hand on his chest._

_"What's happening, Hiccup? Are you ok?", the twins asked in the same moment. _

_The Haddock Boy looked at them, and then nodded slowly._

_"Yes, I think ... everything is ok, really!"_

_Also Toothless moaned tiredly, his eyes half opened ... I mean the Real Toothless, just to make it clear!_

* * *

_"Hic, aren't You hungry? Today there's your favourite soup, are You sure you don't want some?", Gobber asked Hiccup, while they were having lunch at his home that day ...__with__** Hiccup N.1**__._

_"No, Gobber ... I feel a sort of ... maybe today I've worked too much!"_

_"Maybe the work the __**other Hiccups**__ do reflect on you?"_

_**"No, it doesn't work so. The Hiccups are totally independent, the only thing have in common with the Original is that Hic created them all. Nothing more, they are totally other boys."**_

_Gobber and the Original Hic nodded at him, but the boy kept to feel that stomach-ache stronger._

* * *

_**"Ok, right now, I cannot stand this!", Hiccup N. 23 **__exclaimed, looking badly at the ground._

_Around him, other four Hiccups were doing their work with glares on their faces._

_**"It makes me feel like ... I was ... trapped!"**_

_**"I cannot recognize ... it cannot make me breath!"  
**_

_**"I feel like trapped in a cage totally closed, without ever a single little hole for the hair!", Hiccup N. 15 **__said, with__** His Toothless **__nodding with a growl._

_**"I can go without these ... for all the time, absolutely. But now I feel so ... OOOOH, it's too bad!", Hic N.27 **__said, landing with __**His Toothless**__._

_**"It's too bad ..."**_

_**"So lonely ..."**_

_**"Absolutely an unbearable ..."**_

_**"It sucks!"**_

_**"I feel like I'm going to choke!"**_

_**"I would do all this perfectly ..."  
**_

_**"It's a big trouble!"  
**_

_**"I can do this without problem!"  
**_

_**"It needs to change ... Yes, it needs!"**_

_The __**Hiccups**__ kept to work in the plaza, focused just on what __**they**__ were doing, without anything else, and above all, NOT looking at each other._

_But if __**they**__'d do it,__** they'd**__ feel something really strong, really painful ... and really hateful, every moment __**their**__ thoughts were about ... "certain" __**kids**__._

* * *

_"Well, this was another day as others. I think ... YAWN ... I'm going to bed. Night, son! Toothless.", Stoick said, waving his son and dragon._

_"Night dad!", Hic said tiredly, walking with Toothless upstairs, very slowly._

_"The day was very tiring, bud! I think I'm feeling a bit weaker, now!", Original Hic said, looking from his bed to his friend, that moaned in response._

_In that moment,__ a loud and worried yell called their attention._

_"Stoick! Come here, hurry! The situation out there is devastating!"_

_The Chief and his son rushed downstairs, where they found a scared Gobber looking totally afraid._

_"Gobber, what's happening?", Stoick asked._

_"Look, out there! It's totally terrible!", the blacksmith said, pointing at the opened door._

_Stoick walked there, and in the moment his head was showed from the door, his eyes almost fell from his face._

_The plaza was burning and collapsing on itself, the Vikings running around yelling scared and terrified._

_The roofs were on fire, and some walls were half destroyed._

_And when Stoick saw the reason of everything, he felt a very nearer heart attack._

_Quick and furtive as shadows, hurtful and aggressive like eagles and furious and lethal like expert killers, many __**Night Furies**__ were shooting plasma blast without hesitation at each other, while __**their **__yelling __**Riders**__ were inciting __**them **__with a particular bloody expression on __**their**__ faces. _

_There were__** black tails **_wiping_**, **__**retractable teeth** appearing and disappearing in the **black meat**, **punches from little hands hitting cheeks, tiny fingers around neck of semi-equal bodies **..._

_"What ... the ... HECK ... is ...THIS MONSTROUSITY?!", Stoick yelled shocked._

_"I don't know, Stoick! Everything started twenty minutes ago, when one of the Toothless' copies started to shoot at another one ... because __**his **__Hiccup's copy ordered it!", Gobber explained frightened._

_Stoick looked speechless and totally unsure at the monstrous chaos in his village!_

_He couldn't believe at what was happening: an entire horde of __**Hiccups**__, on a horde of __**Toothless**__, destroying BERK!_

_"This is even WORSE than Dragon Raids!", Stoick yelled totally desperate._

_But after some minutes of staring at that horrible show, his Chief look returned and with a determinate tone, the Vast said:-"I had already said there could be the necessity to end this ... well, now it's time do EVERYTHING we can do to end this! NOW!"_

* * *

_Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout and the Original Hiccup and Toothless arrived at Gothi's house, trying to find the most unthinkable but still efficient solutions to this freaking problem of copies._

_"We have to think why the copies decided to fight! __**They**__ don't want to destroy Berk, __**they**__ are fighting each other!", Astrid noticed._

_"Then why __**they**__'re suddenly battling like bloodthirsty Vikings?!", Snotlout asked looking from the window the awesome but scaring aerial battles._

_"Maybe someone said something really bad or did something that made __**them**__ feel hurt and offended?", Gobber asked._

_"No. __**They**__ seemed really angry, I clearly saw many of __**them**__ with a face that meant just one thing: I WANT YOU DEAD!". Stoick said darkly._

_The others looked at him, and at least the Original Hiccup exclaimed:-"I got it! __**They**__ don't want many of __**them**__ in the Island!"_

_The others looked confused, minus Gothi, who seemed to know what the Haddock heir was saying._

_"__**They**__'ll fight each other ... until just ONE of them will remain!"_

_A look of realization crossed the others' faces._

_"But this means ... __**they**__ could arrive to kill also YOU!", Gobber said absolutely shocked._

_The others looked also more shocked, especially Stoick and Astrid._

_"Then we have to bring Hiccup somewhere, where __**they**__ cannot find him!", Snotlout said._

_Hiccup tried to say something, but suddenly he fell on his knees, arms around his chest in pain._

_"SON! What's happening to you?!", Stoick asked frightened, rushing with Gobber near the boy._

_Hiccup breathed slowly, and at least rose the head saying:-"A ... a strong stomach-ache! Nothing more! I ... I feel like I'm burning inside me!"_

_The others looked really scared at him; but suddenly a tapping noise recalled their attention, and everyone saw Gothi drawing something in the dirt._

_Gobber approached her, and after the old woman finished her work, started to translate the drawings._

_"She says ... that Hiccup is feeling bad because ... she has already noticed he and Toothless were looking bad. And all this started when all the thirty copies came in the village. And when also Toothless entered in the cave, also him started to feel so."_

_Everyone looked at the Night Fury, that moaned painfully._

_"She says that Hiccup was right about __**them**__. They are like part of himself. Probably he's feeling bad because of too many __**Hiccups**__ around here._

_It's like part of his essence disconnected from him, and so this his making him weaker every day._

_For this, we CANNOT eliminate __**them**__! The only solution is taking __**them**__ alive for now, and then we'll think about something. But we have to stop __**them**__ ... trying to not KILL __**them**__!"_

_The others looked frightened at each other, and then totally unsure at the tired Hiccup and Toothless._

_Stoick tried to say something, and at least said:-"Ok. Let's go where the other villagers are hiding. There, we'll think about something! Let's go, everyone out!"_

* * *

_The group reached the other Riders and the Berkians, hid on the beach._

_Fishlegs and the twins came towards Stoick and the others, and Fishlegs said frightened:-"Chief, this is the end of the world! The end of the world!"  
_

_"Totally scaring, but cool! What we have to do now?", Tuff said._

_Stoick looked sternly at them, and said:-"Ok, now I'll explain everything! But first ... Spitelout, are some copies ... dead?"_

_"I don't think, Stoick. __**They**__ should be all alive, destroying our houses in that exploding fight!", the Jorgenson leader said._

_Stoick nodded, and then said with his thunderous voice at everyone:-"Listen everyone! The situation is surely the worst we ever had in Berk, but luckily there's still a solution! _

_Gothi explained us that the __**Hiccups**__ are like part of our Hiccup's essence separated from his body. If __**they**__ kill each other, or if one of us kill even just one of __**them**__, we could risk to lose the Original and Most Precious Hiccup! For this, we have to simply capture the copies, without killing or hurting seriously __**them**__! For this, remember these words: if even for error, a single __**Hiccup**__ or __**Toothless**__ is hurt in a seriously way or killed, the responsible will have his bloody head at my feet! Understood!"_

_Everyone nodded firmly._

_Stoick nodded too, but suddenly a loud noise was heard, and the Chief turned behind him._

_Four fast and lethal shadows were fighting menacingly on the beach!_

_Stoick's eyebrows crossed determined, and then he turned towards his people, and said:-"OK, here is the plan._

_I'll stay here with the warriors, and we'll take care of the copies in the village! _

_Gobber, you take Astrid, Fishlegs, Gothi, Hoark and Ana! You all will bring OUR Hiccup and Toothless away, in a safer place!"_

_"Count on us, Stoick!", Gobber said, and then he and his group ran away towards the cliffs._

_"Ok. Now remember! You can hit the copies, but not in a lethal way! None of you is authorized to kill __**them**__! Understood!"_

_"It will be difficult, Stoick! __**They**__'re riding Night Furies!", Blackfist said._

_"But we know that there's always the possibility to hit a Night Fury! And besides we can use something!"_

_And with that, he turned towards the twins, and said:-"Ruffnut, Tuffnut! Use the Zippleback gas! Make __**them**__ being confused by it, understood?"_

_The wonderful twins grinned excitedly, and then Tuffnut said:-"No problem, Chief!"_

_"But remember! Don't fire it! Snotlout, you and Hookfang try to strike down __**them**__, but don't kill any of __**them**__!", the Chief said to the Nightmare's Rider._

_"Yes sir!", he said raising his thumb, and then both the two dragons flew towards the black attackers._

_The Vikings yell terribly, and ran quickly swinging their axes and bolas._

* * *

_The __**Night Furies **__kept to fight undisturbed, glaring in a very terrible way at each other._

_**Toothless and Hiccup N.12**__ jumped towards __**Hiccup and Toothless N.25**__, but suddenly a bola trapped __**them**__, making __**them**__ fall on the sand._

_The __**Hiccups **__looked confused, and saw a yelling group of Vikings running menacingly towards them._

_**"Wait! Stoick, let us finish this, and then we'll fix everything!"**__, __**Hic N.17**__ yelled, but in response Stoick threw a net on __**him **__and __**his Toothless**__._

_"Sorry ... __**N.17**__, but you're not and you will never be like MY Hiccup!", he said, and then hit __**Toothless N.17**__ on the head, making it faint._

_The other villagers managed to trap also the __**other three riders**__, neutralizing them quickly._

_"__**These four**__ are KO! Now, let's take back our village!", Stoick yelled, and soon the Berkians ran towards their houses._

* * *

_**Six Night Furies **__shoot violent blue fireballs at each other while __**their Riders**__ yelled angrily at each other._

_**"Out of the way, scum of the Night!"**__,__** Hiccup N.23 **__yelled exasperated._

_**"This is MY territory!"**__, __**Hiccup N. 14 **__replied, and in response __**his Toothless**__ shoot another fireball._

_They could keep so for another while, if some stinky green gas didn't came around __**them**__._

_The __six copies looked confused, coughing disgusted._

_Suddenly, a voice called __**their**__ attention._

_"Ok, you bad kids, time to go bed!", Ruffnut exclaimed from Barf, that was letting a lot of gas out._

_The__** Hiccups**__ looked a lot confused, when suddenly long sharpened teeth grabbed the tail of __**one Toothless**__, throwing __**him and his Hiccup**__ towards an house, making __**them**__ faint, but not die._

_"Ok kids__**, you**__'re all in punishment until Stoick will decided what to do with __**you**__!", Snotlout said from Hookfang's neck._

_**"Guys, we don't want to harm you! Let us finish our fight, and then Toothless and I will help you to fix everything, I swear!"**__, __**Hiccup N.14 **__exclaimed scared._

_"No, we'll fix everything now, without __**YOUR**__ help!", Tuff said._

_**"It's just a ... we could call it "temporary vicissitude", we'll solve everything in a moment and then will go to the Hall and drink something with a laugh, ok?"**__, __**N.14 **__said nervously._

_"Don't talk like Hiccup ... because YOU ARE NOT HICCUP!", Snotlout yelled angrily, and then Hookfang roared terribly attacking the __**Fury**__._

* * *

_"Come on, keep so, we have to stop every of __**them**__!", Stoick yelled, keeping to throw bolas at every shadow he saw in the sky._

_Around him, all fire and confusion, while every warrior was trying to do their work._

_The Chief kept to throw more determined and angry, when suddenly a big plasma blast appeared in front of him._

_With a quick movement, the Chief hid himself behind an overturned wagon, where he found Spitelout and Mrs. Larson._

_"Stoick, the situation is uncontrollable! __**Those **__**brats**__ keep to appear and disappear like flies! Very fast flies!", the woman exclaimed._

_"I know, but we have to keep so! We have already trapped __**ten of them**__! Other __**twenty**__, and everything will be done!"_

_A plasma blast arrived nearer the wagon, making the ground trembling._

_"If only we could have something enough powerful against __**them**__!", Stoick said._

_"Wait Stoick! I think we could use some of them against __**them**__! I am sure my little group of __**Hiccups **__is still faithful to __**their**__ Trainer! Or rather me! If I can find __**them**__, I'm sure they'll help us!", Spitelout said._

_But as he finished to speak, other two plasma blast hit the ground, and then two copies landed in front of the wagon, ready to fight each other like two angry wolves._

_The three adult Vikings looked at them, and Spitelout's eyes widened in shock, as he recognized the __**two fighters**__._

_Stoick noticed his look, and with a gruff said:-"You were saying?"_

_Soon the two__** Furies**__ started to fight, and Spitelout said almost faintly:-"Forget everything!"_

* * *

_"Ruff, Tuff, take this!", Snotlout exclaimed, and then Hookfang hit with the tail __**Toothless and Hiccup N.30**__, that were hit again from Barf and Belch's tails, making __**them**__ fall in the sea near the beach._

_"Yeah! And with this they're THREE!", Tuff yelled._

_"Excellent work, dude!", Ruff exclaimed at Snotlout._

_Soon another one of the copies arrived, and yelled:-__**"Guys, we don't want to harm you, absolutely! We want just to be only and necessary Hiccup in all Berk! Don't worry, everything will be fine!**_

_**Let me end this! And maybe, help me! We'll fix this together, as always!"**_

_The three Riders looked at the copy with a stunned look, and then the twins approached him._

_"Mmm, it's an idea ... but maybe ... take this!", Ruff exclaimed, and soon Barf's gas hit completely __**Hiccup and Toothless N.9**__' faces, making the boy and dragon fall towards the ground._

_"Never talk so to the twins! Ah ah ah ah!", Tuff said, before his sister noticed something pretty important ... and so Snotlout did._

_"Oh no! SHARP ROCKS!", the Jorgenson boy yelled scared, and soon Hookfang flew where the __**Fury**__ was falling. Soon, the Nightmare's paws grabbed the black tail, and the two copies were thrown on a more comfortable and sure hay barn._

_"Wow, in the nick of time!", Snot said._

* * *

_"Keep so, don't stop!", Stoick exclaimed again, looking at the black sky for every __**Night Fury**__._

_Suddenly, someone called him, and the Chief saw Blackfist running quickly toward shim._

_"Blackfist! Why did you leave the beach!"_

_"The ... the copies we trapped at the beginning freed themselves and flew away; they now are attacking the village!", the black bearded and haired man explained tiredly._

_Stoick's eyes widened in shock, as he returned to watch the more terrible battle._

_"I just hope MY HICCUP is save and sound now ... I have to go!"_

_The Chief turned behind and started to run away, avoiding the fires._

_"Spitelout! Keep to lead the attack! I have to go to Hiccup!"_

_"Go and don't worry, Stoick!", Spitelout replied, and then reprised to throw bolas at the __**Hiccups**__._

_The Chief arrived in the forest, and from there he kept to look with worry in the heart where Gobber surely had brought his only and loved son._

* * *

_"The situation seem always the same!", Astrid said looking from the cliff._

_Gobber had brought his group to the highest cliffs of Berk, on the east side of the Island._

_There, they could see clearly the fires of the battle, that now were intensifying._

_Astrid huffed, and then walked where the other were. Alongside them, there were also a few soldiers and some mothers with their kids._

_Astrid walked where Hiccup was laying, breathing slowly, with Gothi and Fishlegs taking care of him._

_"Is him ... ok now?"_

_Fish looked at her, and then said:-"He's still in this situation, but luckily he doesn't seem weaker."_

_Gothi kept to brush his chest with some leaves of a medical plant, while the brown haired boy kept to breath slowly._

_Astrid sighed, and then looked terribly, suffering almost like him, feeling tears in her eyes._

_"What can we do now?"_

_She walked away, head lowered and frustration in the head and heart._

_And soon she let out a very irritated yell._

_"STUPID CAVE! DAMN IT!", and then she grabbed a big rock and threw it in the sea._

_Fishlegs sighed, and returned to look at his little friend, sad and nervous._

_Yeah, that Cave had made things worse for everyone, but especially for who discovered it._

_"I hope everything is fine now.", Fish said, looking towards Berk._

_Suddenly, a noise of running feet was hard, and after some minutes an huffing Stoick appeared, running towards his son._

_"Hiccup! Oh Hiccup!", he said, kneeling terribly near him, watching his painful form._

_"Is he worse?", the Chief asked, and Gothi shook her head, making Stoick feel a bit better._

_"Don't worry Stoick, he's stronger than he seems. But how's going in the Village?", Gobber asked._

_"Where are Snotlout and the twins? And the soldiers? Is everyone ok?", Fishlegs asked._

_"Yeah, they're still alive, they're all fighting valorously like true Vikings, and every copy is still alive. But __**those**__ scoundrels are too strong, __**they**__ free themselves in a very short time! It will be very hard defeat __**them**__!", the Chief said darkly._

_"Damn CAVE!", Astrid yelled again, throwing another rock in the sea._

_Everyone sighed and looked terribly at each other._

_Fish looked sadly at his friend, who looked immovable and painful as always._

_But suddenly, some words came out weakly from his mouth._

_"I'm ... sorry ... I'm ... the ... only ... responsible! ... I'm ... a ... stupid!", the boy said sadly._

_Toothless, also him looking weak and painful, moaned at him sadly, while Stoick sighed and said:-"No, son! You're not stupid. You did it accidentally, you wanted just to help us. You have to react to this and not to blame yourself."_

_Fishlegs sighed again, looking totally sad at the ground._

_It would be really hard find a solution for this._

_But suddenly, the head of the boy felt something ... and found something!_

_"Wait, I have an idea!", he exclaimed with light in the eyes. Soon everyone looked at him surprised._

_"Listen, it's all fault of that Cave, that's for sure! But listen very well ... Gothi said the copies are like part of Hiccup's essence separated from him. __**They**__'re like blood spilled from the body!_

_But now listen this: if __**they**__'re so, this means Hiccup has to have his blood inside him again!_

_You know, for particular wounds it's necessary that something has to be put inside the patient's body in a determinate way and in a certain time!_

_So, we have to bring them back in Hiccup's body!"_

_Everyone's eyes widened in realization, and even Gothi looked convinced, and nodded her head in agreement._

_"Ok, but how can we do it?", Gobber asked._

_"Maybe, we can bring __**them**__ to the Cave, and __**then**__ put them in it in the same moment, hoping that it could fix everything!", the Ingerman boy said._

_Gothi nodded again, and Stoick said:-"Ok. But how could we do it? It's necessary that ALL the __**Hiccups and Toothless**__ came to the place without fighting __**themselves**__!"  
_

_At that point, Astrid smirked mischievously and said:-"I know a very infallible method!"_

* * *

_"Attention please! Could ALL, and I mean, ALL the Hiccup and Toothless' copies turn their attention ... on ME?", Astrid yelled, her voice being heard everywhere thanks to the horn she was grabbing._

_Soon, hearing that voice, everyone looked at her ... especially the copies!_

_"Copies of Hiccup and Toothless, I ask you to not involve our village in __**your**__ "rightful" battle!_

_I ask you to keep this away from here, in an isolated place!", the girl yelled__**  
**_

_Soon, the copies blinked the eyes in surprise, and then yelled in joy and agreement._

_**"You're absolutely right, Astrid!"**_

_**"You're the best!"**_

_**"I totally agree with you!"**_

_**"Thanks a lot, milady!"**_

_**"You know always everything!"**_

_The Hofferson girl smirked happily, and then said to Stormfly to fly towards their destination._

_"Then follow me, Dragon Boys!"_

* * *

_"Do you see them, Stoick?", Gobber asked._

_The Chief watched carefully the sky with the spyglass, in front of the Cave._

_"I don't see them yet, Gobber.", Stoick said._

_They had also brought Hic and Toothless with them, hiding them behind some rocks with Gothi and Fishlegs, since probably their presence was needed._

_"Wait ... there they are! They're arriving, Gobber! Get ready!", Stoick yelled, and then ran away with Gobber behind some bushes._

_From the sky, a blue Deadly Nadder flew very fastly towards the infamous Cave._

_"Come on, girl, we're almost done with __**these**__ horrible imitations!", the girl said, looking behind her to be sure ALL the copies were behind her._

_Luckily, Stormfly had eaten two entire barrels of chicken, making her faster than all those tired __**Night Furies**__._

_The Nadder landed in front of the Cave, and then turned towards them._

_The __**Riders**__ were nearer._

_"Come on, babe! Come to me and be the strongest of ever!", Astrid chirped evilly._

_The __**Furies**__ looked to be more motivated, and soon all the thirty black Dragons flew faster and faster._

_"Ruff, Tuff, Lout! NOW!", Stoick yelled when the copies almost landed on the ground._

_And from nowhere, the Zippleback appeared letting out the last gas for that night._

_It enveloped all the landing __**Furies**__, making them cough and close the eyes disoriented._

_**"I cannot see anything!"**_

_**"What's this?!"  
**_

_**"Why is all this happening?!"**_

_**"Astrid! Where are you?!"  
**_

_**"Help!"**_

_**"What the Heck is this?!"**_

_**"What's this?!"**_

_While __**they**__ were all swinging around due the gas, the paws of the thirty __**Toothless**__ didn't touch the ground as they should._

_And soon, all the __**Furies **__found themselves rolling and crashing loudly on the ground, __**their Riders**__ yelling confused and scared._

_And while this was happening, the copies didn't notice a Monstrous Nightmare and a Hideous Zippleback appear behind them and shoot little fireballs._

_Soon, the thirty __**Night Furies**__, with __**their Riders**__ still on __**their**__ backs, started to jump away and to roll on the ground due the little explosions, yelling and screaming in confusion and not stopping to move._

_And after some minutes, the gas dissolved, and under the gaze of Stoick, Astrid, Tuff, Ruff, Snotlout and Gobber, all the copies disappeared in the Cave._

_And after the last of __**them**__ did it, a sparkling orange light appeared inside the cave._

_And after five seconds, everything calmed down._

* * *

_Stoick and the others stared at the Cave speechless; but soon Stoick ran where they have left Hic, followed by the others._

_When they arrived there, they saw two weakly moving Hiccup and Toothless moaning and stretching themselves._

_Stoick let out a relaxed sigh, and then rushed where his son, his REAL son was, and asked:-"Son, it's everything ok?"_

_Hic looked at his father blinking the eyes, and at least spoke:-"Well ... I've almost destroyed Berk... but I'm still fine dad, really!"_

_Stoick sighed relieved, and then hugged strongly his son, while everyone smiled faintly._

_"Dad, I can assure to you and to all the villagers I'll NEVER do something like this without informing you before! I promise!"_

_"Hiccup, you're the ONLY responsible and helpful boy we need! Absolutely!", Stoick said, hugging him again._

_"And also the ONLY really IMPORTANT!", Astrid said, punching his arm._

_Hic smiled at her, and then said:-__"Well, I guess we should come home now ..."_

_"Nope! First, we MUST destroy that CAVE!", Astrid yelled exasperated, approaching the big dark hole, stopping at the start of it, and throwing a big rock to it._

_"Yes, but this after a long and deserved sleepy day!", Stoick said, and with that everyone walked away, not turning for any motive towards that unusual and freaking hideous Cave._

_But you know, maybe you should do something like this, because it always happens that many people can miss something ... something really important._

_Like two blue, like a statue's eyes watching you from the darkness of that freaking and abnormal Cave. _

_The End (?)_

* * *

"So, remember, dear friends! If you want some help with your duties, NEVER try to do it Alone!

It's always better ask to someone, absolutely! Remember, you are the best even if you are just ONE!

And believe me, even if I have a semi-equal girl who looks ALMOST like me, this doesn't need she is better than me! Absolutely please! Better if you accept you as the ONLY IMPORTANT guy on the Earth!

And now, let's keep on, because the night is still young, and we have seen just the BEGINNING of ... The Horror Tuffnut Zone!"

**Sorry, sorry, sorry a lot if the chapter was soooo long! I hope seriously the story was ok for you, and that all of you liked reading it! **

**And as already said, the next story is already in my mind, ready to be written for you!**

**Also, I have to make clear this: I'm not a Ruffcup fan, so sorry, but this fiction won't show any Ruffcup moment.**

**I'm really sorry for this, I hope you won't stop to read this fiction for this! Thanks again, you are all great!**

**Please review and make me notice everything, especially about language!**

**Thanks again, you're all great!**

**See next time,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	5. The Starving Dragon (Part 1)

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed, or simply read this story, it made me feel very good as always.**

**I love when people make me notice errors or tells me I can write good stories (even if not excellent stories).**

**And now, let's return to in the only place where you can find the scariest and coolest stories of ever: The Tuffnut Zone!**

**Happy reading, **

**Hiccupisnotuseless.**

**I do NOT own Httyd or its characters (they're all related to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks).**

Tuffnut walked until he arrived at the Ingermans' house.

There, he smirked as he seen what he was searching: a sleeping, loudly snoring Meatlug.

"The Gronckle. One of the most common Dragons in our Island.

Big, strong, greedy, ferocious, greedy, slow, greedy, affectionate, greedy, powerful ... but above all, GREEDY!

This nice ... "princess" (duh, how can Fishlegs be so terribly disgusting!) is a helpful Dragon for all the Berkians, but she is also a lovely rock-eater!

In every moment, in every place she finds a solid, hard, heavy, round, delicious rock, she can easily make it disappear in her large and stinky mouth in a second!

And she's lucky to not be heavier than now, with all the rocks she ate!

But now, we all know we can eat even ten times at day, but then we all know every person or animal must stop.

Because there's no more place in the stomach, or because we are simply tired of it.

And it's typical for many people and animals wishing to eat whatever you want without stopping.

Sorry, just a minute!"

The boy took a piece of meat from his vest, and ate it.

"Mmm... sausages ... how can you live without? ... Mmm.

Ok. Now, everyone would be happier of it!

But what if this appetite could become ... more ... more ... more than usual?

What if this appetite could become more ... and more ... absurd and ... absolutely uncontrollable?

What if this appetite could be ... the biggest of ever?"

* * *

_"Ok, boys! Let's get all the rocks we need, and then everything will be done!", Gobber said, jumping off Hookfang and walking towards the deposit of rocks on the lake of Bear Paw Island._

_"What? Just rock?! Was necessary come here to find them?", Ruffnut asked._

_Gobber looked at her, and then said:-"These are not rocks like the others! These are rocks done to be worked in many particular and wonderful ways!"  
_

_"And why do we have to take some of them?", Hiccup asked looking at the various rocks._

_"As you know, we need more powerful weapons, and so I thought that maybe I could realized a new catapult made with a special marble!"_

_The teens looked at the singular rocks in front of them._

_There were rocks of different colour and different form, all piled together on the ground for all the Island._

_"So, let's do it! Grab different rocks, and I'll tell you which I need and which I don't.", the blacksmith said, walking towards some brown rocks._

_"Err ... guys, I don't think we should bring her with us!", Astrid said, pointing at a very excited Gronckle, whose eyes were shining for the joy at the sight of all those rocks ... I mean, delicacies._

_Her beloved Rider noticed it, and walked near her saying:-"No, no, sweetie! These are not your lunch!"_

_"Let her doing it, if she wants! Those little black rocks there aren't needed, so she can eat all the ones she wants!", Gobber said, nodding at some little and dark pebbles near the Gronckle._

_Meatlug growled happily, and trotted towards them ... and then started to fill her mouth with taste!_

_"Ok girl, but don't exaggerate. Otherwise this evening you wouldn't like your delicious rocks, you know? Ok, sweetie?", the big boy said looking at his eating Gronckle._

_"Hiccup, seriously, why haven't you ever told something to him about this?", Snotlout asked Hiccup, while looking strangely at the awkward Ingerman heir._

_"Well ... I didn't really thought about it!", Hic replied._

_"You should have more initiative, little boss!", Tuffnut said, while keeping to pick the rocks._

_Everyone kept to do his work. There were the strangest rocks of ever, all looking interesting and curious._

_"Do you need this, Gobber?", Snotlout asked, showing the blacksmith a big and dark grey rock._

_"Yes, it will serve me to create new forks and spoons.", Gobber explained._

_"And this?", Fishlegs asked, showing him a large and long rock._

_"Yes, that will serve me to bolster the gates of the prison! Take some!"_

_Fish nodded, and reprised the work, occasionally glancing at Meatlug, that was still eating black rocks._

_"And this, Gobber?", Snotlout asked, pointing at a large and white rocks found by Hookfang._

_The blacksmith looked at it, and shook the head. "No, no, that is not necessary! Keep to search."_

_Meatlug looked at it, and then trotted towards it, and then started to munch it happily._

_The teens kept to search rocks for at least another hour._

_Everyone grabbed a large number of rocks; also the dragons dug all around with intensity to find all the necessary rocks._

_Well, not all the dragons._

_In fact, a certain big and round Gronckle was digging to help her friends, but also to find something interesting and important ... for her!_

_Almost all the discarded rocks found their way in the large throat of the Gronckle, disappearing in the darkness of her almost empty stomach._

_Meatlug licked her lips hungrily for all the time, excited by that so delicious sight._

* * *

_In the first part of the afternoon, the teens finished all their work, and started to pick the last rocks._

_Also Meatlug decided to take the last parts of her long lunch; if you could let her live on that Island for ever, you could seriously say goodbye to half of that Island in just three months!_

_But anyway, the Gronckle was ready to come back home; just the time of three or five more pebbles! _

_Meatlug took other four grey pebbles, the rocks crunching loudly due her teeth, like boar's meat in Stoick's mouth._

_The dragon took other two of them, when suddenly her yellow eyes widened a bit, noticing something sparkling between all those hard rocks._

_She trotted towards it, and when he reached it, her paw moved away some of the black rocks that were covering that strange light._

_And when she did it, her eyes widened so much that they were almost exploding._

_Meatlug looked totally amazed at the incredible shining thing in front of her._

_It was a long, yellow and sparkling rock, shining like it was a star fell on the Earth._

_The Gronckle stared at it totally touched, petrified like a stone. The most interesting and beautiful rock she has ever seen!_

_Meatlug approached it more , eyes totally focused on nothing else apart it._

_Then, she sniffled carefully it. She stood so for another while, totally amazed and hit, totally touched as if it was the sweetest and most wonderful sight in her life._

_She couldn't believe at it, and appetite was becoming absolutely stronger!_

_And so, after a few seconds of staring ..._

_"Meatlug! Come on, girl, we have to come back!", Fishlegs yelled at his beloved "princess"._

_The said "princess" turned around, and then reached him, totally empty and satisfied._

* * *

_"I hope that after all what you ate, girl, there's still a little hole in your stomach for this speciality!", Fishlegs said, grabbing some stones and walking toward the sleeping Meatlug, that growled in delight and opened soon her mouth._

_"Here we go, girl! Just a little dessert before going to bed! Goodnight and sweet dreams!", the big boy said, walking towards his room._

_Meatlug licked one last time her lips, before going to sleep totally satisfied due the fantastic lunch she had that day ... yes, she was really satisfied._

* * *

_The next morning, Gobber was still working on all the rocks they had took the day before, while the teens kept their usual lesson at the Academy._

_"Ok, Snotlout, show us your dragon's precision!", Hiccup said._

_Snotlout nodded to Hookfang, and the red Nightmare shoot a big fireball towards the barrel ... missing completely the centre._

_"Nice work, Snotlout. Just ... tell us why you didn't manage to made a perfect bulls eye. And I assure you it is not fault of your dragon.", Hic said smiling._

_Snotlout looked confused at the barrel, then at Hookfang, absolutely confused._

_"Err... I don't understand very well why you are asking me this!", the black haired boy said._

_Hiccup smirked, and then Fishlegs rose his hand asking to answer._

_"You see, Lout, Hookfang did everything in the right way. But sadly, you didn't notice that at the last moment this rope moved the barrel.", the big boy said, lowering towards the ground and taking in his hand a long rope._

_Snotlout looked totally surprised, and then Hiccup said:-"Because, you see, actually this exercise wasn't about the dragons' precision, but more about ... noticing unrevealed things in the actual situation!"_

_Everyone looked speechless, blinking the eyes totally confused and dumbfounded._

_"Excuse me, Hiccup?", Astrid asked._

_"You see, when we are in a situation like this, sometimes we don't see something that risks to make everything useless or to do a wrong step. So, I thought that we had to do something like this exercise to start to pay more attention at what is around us.", the Haddock boy finished._

* * *

"Sorry for the stupid nerd thing, but actually Hiccup did something like this some lessons ago, and I had to put something about the Academy. Sorry, I'm terribly sorry, but it is all his fault. No, I mean, it's fault of the exercise ... it ... let's come back to the story!"

* * *

_"And for this, from this moment, we'll do exercises like this often in these weeks. And this will give us many advantages!", Fishlegs said, taking a little pebble on the ground and throwing it in Meatlug's mouth._

_The Gronckle growled excited and then walked away with the others out of the Academy, a look of confusion still on the teens' faces._

* * *

_"You still have to explain us the meaning of all this!", Snotlout said._

_He, Hiccup and Fishlegs, plus their dragons, were in the forest watching Astrid throwing the axe at the tree as always._

_"I have already explained it six times, Snotlout! To make you notice more around us!", Hiccup said a bit annoyed._

_"Hiccup, Snotlout has a point! This exercise is interesting, but still confusing a bit!", Astrid replied, while keeping to take aim._

_"Also you agree on this, Astrid?", Hic asked, surprised by his girlfriend's sentence._

_"Well, you know, sometimes what you and Fish say is so ... err ... particular, and we aren't used in this!"_

_"She's right, Hic! It's not our fault if we are so Un-Viking!", Snot said, and then walked away to go home for lunch._

_"But actually I heard also our parents did exercises like this when they were younger!", Fishlegs said, while Meatlug kept to sniffle the ground in search of something._

_And that something was actually ... other pebbles._

* * *

_Meatlug walked happily on the street of the Village, looking around her careless._

_Suddenly, she saw something on her way: a big, grey ... well, you got it._

_She had lunch just two hours before, and usually she waited other three hours before eating again._

_And in fact, her stomach was totally empty, and there wasn't any need to put something other in it._

_But this time, Meatlug felt something different ... something strange and uncontrollable._

_Something strange, but also irresistible and enjoyable._

_And so ... the rock found its way down Meatlug's throat in just few seconds._

_Walking near the farm of the Rockstones, Meatlug felt saw something other interesting ... another pair of stones._

_Soon the same feeling she felt before returned, and Meatlug felt a glad necessity ... and so she walked were the stones were, and made them disappear happily._

* * *

_Meatlug was snoring quietly, as always. She could be heard in all the house, but luckily the Ingermans were absolutely used to it. They also looked at it comfortably, since the presence of Meatlug made the house more sure._

_The big dragon moved the paws involuntarily, moving like a human in the bed. Nothing different, just the calm night that was giving her a peaceful rest._

_She could keep in this way for all the night ... if there wasn't for that strange feeling._

_The yellow round eyes of Meatlug opened suddenly, and she woke up, blinking the pupils confused._

_She looked around her, but there wasn't anything. Just her, leaning against the wall of the corridor._

_Maybe it was a bird or a wild animal outside. Meatlug looked perplexed, when suddenly she felt again it. And this time, she was sure it was in the house._

_Meatlug stood up, and walked in the corridor, trying to find out the mysterious origin of that strange noise._

_But then, she realized that the noise was nearer her. But not around her ... but inside her._

_She looked surprised, and glanced at her large belly; the noise came from there._

_She blinked surprised, feeling absolutely strange ... but then calmed down, as she understood what was the real motive about it: she was hungry._

* * *

_"Ehy girl! Did you sleep outside? Well, if you liked it ...", Fishlegs said, exiting from his house the next morning and finding his Gronckle sleeping on the grass near his house._

_Meatlug woke up and growled happily at his master, following him towards the plaza. Fish scratched happily her chin, not noticing the absence of two very big stones that always were near the house until that day._

_The teens were at the Cove, talking between them; the dragons were all resting on the grass near them, except Toothless, always near Hiccup listening curiously them talking, and Meatlug, all intent in crunching with interest a giant stone._

* * *

_That afternoon, Fishlegs and Astrid at the Academy to take their weapons; while the two teens walked in to take them, Meatlug walked happily towards a big rock licking her lips._

_At the Ingerman house, while everyone was eating their Dinner, Meatlug flew unseen towards the Cove, where she passed the night ... after a hearty meal._

* * *

_"Ehy Gobber! How are you?", Hiccup said looking at his mentor, who was still working on the rocks found by them on the Island._

_"Oh, the work is excellent as always, Hiccup! These beauties are making me realized the most beautiful things of ever! Look!"_

_The blacksmith lowered, and then showed up a little plate all made in marble._

_"I've managed to realize forty of these in just one day! And for every of them I've spent just five minutes! Do you believe it?!"_

_"Nope!", Ruffnut said, giggling with her brother._

_Gobber ignored her, and then kept to explain. "And this morning I've just finished another catapult! I've called her HARDA! What do you think of her?", he asked, pointing at an very big stone-made catapult._

_"Impressive!", Snotlout said admiring the excellent work of the blacksmith._

_"Obviously! And look, I've made also some of these!", Gobber said again, and then showed up a complete set of forks, knives and spoons all made with orange rocks._

_"Wonderful, right? And besides, these are more resistant of wood, and also, people will stop to bite them ruining their teeth like babies!", he said amused._

_The teens all looked impressed, minus Tuffnut, who instead was looking at something more interesting and wonderful: Gobber's roasted meat on the fire._

_The awesome twin, careful to not be seen, sneaked in the forge quickly, and then stretched out his hand towards the meat._

_But suddenly, a large hand grabbed his arm, and the poor Tuffnut found Gobber's face looking sternly at him._

_The blonde boy gulped, looking frightened for the imminent punishment._

_But suddenly, Gobber's look turned in a sympathetic and amused, and the blacksmith said:-"You should ask for it, Tuffnut! I'd give it to you without any problem!"_

_I ... Err, I mean, Tuffnut looked surprised, and then smiling happily said:-"Really?!"_

_"Of course! Come on, take it!", Gobber said with a smile._

_Tuff looked excitedly, and then took half of the meat, walking away with a satisfied smile._

_"And about this ... since there were too many rocks, I had fun with some, and so ..."_

_And then the blacksmith showed up something other: a very well sculpted chicken in the rock._

_"Meatlug, come here!", Gobber called ,and the Gronckle trotted happily towards him._

_"Take it, girl! It's unmissable!", Gobber exclaimed, throwing the well sculpted chicken in Meatlug's mouth. The Gronckle ate it with a lot of joy, crunching it easily as if it was real chicken._

_"You don't leave neither a crumb, ah?", Gobber said chuckling, alongside the teens._

_Meatlug kept to munch it happily, while Fishlegs approached her stroking her head lovely._

* * *

_A week later, Meatlug was resting on a field, sleeping like a baby with anyone disturbing her._

_After a while, she woke up yawning, and stood up, scratching her ear with her paw. After that, she walked towards the street to find Fishlegs._

_But while she was doing it, she felt again that feeling inside her ... unpredictable and surprising like tornado._

_So she looked around, and soon found a pair of little stones on the ground._

_The Gronckle trotted happily towards them, and opened her mouth ready to have lunch for the sixth time that day._

_But suddenly, she felt something other ... something she never felt before._

_She stood with the opened mouth for a while, totally unmovable and hesitant ... and at least, she closed the mouth._

_So, she walked away. But soon she stopped again, feeling that noise inside her belly becoming stronger._

_Strange ... _

_The girl dragon walked again towards the rocks; but when she approached her teeth to them ... she closed the mouth again._

_She didn't want rocks that day, absolutely. But then, why her belly was so noising?_

_The Gronckle moaned confused, looking around her to find something other._

_But nothing, there wasn't anything ... except for ..._

_Meatlug's nose felt something on the ground. The Gronckle looked down, and sniffled in the grass ..._

_There wasn't anything there, no pebbles or things like these._

_But suddenly, she sniffled something different, but still tasty and delicious._

_And so, the giant mouth opened again ... and Meatlug started to eat with a lot of taste ... the grass._

* * *

_That night, Fishlegs came to his window to look out, and soon he noticed his dear "baby" walking on the grass near his house._

_"She really likes sleeping out, in these weeks. Oh, well, it's healthy!", and came back to sleep, while his Dragon kept to walk, stopping just when she found a large rock in front of her, and started to crunch it as all the other nights._

* * *

_"Ehy Fishlegs, where's Meatlug?I don't see her often in these afternoons", Hiccup asked his husky friend._

_The blond looked thoughtful, and then answered:-"Actually, I don't know. Maybe she found a private place in which pass the afternoon?"_

_Actually, this was true, since while the two were talking, the Gronckle was having a happy afternoon with the company ... of the rocks._

* * *

_The Vikings laughed happily, while they were drinking and talking in the Great Hall._

_Around them, some dragons were walking between the table to see if there was someone disposed to give them some of their food._

_The Vikings didn't care about them, and some of them gave them some fish or meat._

_At one table, there were some men laughing happily at one of them, who has been kicked out of his house due her jealous wife._

_While they were joking and teasing him, one of them noticed a round and big Dragon staring at him._

_The Viking looked at her for a while, and then smirked, taking a piece of meat._

_"You wanna some? Take it!", and with that, he threw the meat into Meatlug's mouth; the Gronckle growled thankfully, and then trotted away._

_"Ehy, Fishlegs, isn't that Meatlug, asking for ... meat?", Astrid asked, pointing at the eating Dragon._

_Fishlegs looked at her too._

_"Yes, it's her!"_

_"I thought she ate just rocks and stones!", Ruffnut said confused._

_"Well, she prefers them, but as all the dragons, she can eat also fish and meat, of course. It's curious she's eating that, but absolutely normal.", the Ingerman boy said calmly._

**Fishlegs looks at Meatlug's attitude calm and not worried ... but is this the right attitude?**

**We'll see it better in the second part of this story, always in The Tuffnut Zone.**

**Hope you liked this, advices about everything are really accepted!**

**If you have any idea for a story, say it, and I'll see if it can be put with the others (No RuffCup stories, please. Sorry, but I don't like that pairing).**

**Thanks again, you are all great!**

**See you,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	6. The Starving Dragon (Part 2)

**Soooooo sorry if I made you wait so muuuuch for this story, but actually I had a lot of writer's block, and I also forgot to say it, soooorry!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I love you all, and I hope seriously you won't be annoyed or angry with me!**

**In that case, I sincerely ask sorry to all the ones who are following, reviewing and reading this story! Thanks a lot to you all!  
**

**So, let's give you a short summary for the last chapters!**

**Tuffnut is telling to … "his public" a series of Horror Stories set in his Island with his friends (and in the future chapters, even enemies!)**

**1) The first story has been already told, and it is about Hiccup finding a strange Cave that has the power … to create clones of the person who enters in it!**

**2) The second story is yet uncompleted, since this chapter is the second part of it. The first part is about Meatlug finding a strange, shining rock … and to know what it will do to our favorite Gronckle … you'll have to read to find out it!**

**I do NOT own Httyd or its characters: it's ALL related to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really know when I will be able to update something, cause I'm superbusied with my exams! This means, no so much time for writing! I hope to manage to do something in these days, but no promises! For almost three weeks, I'll be totally out of here, but maybe I'll manage to read and review other stories of yours. I won't forget about you guys, so don't be worried! **

_Meatlug yawned loudly, rolling on her side lazily as the sunrises hit her scales, making her feel the joyful morning breeze._

_She stretched her little paws, and yawned again, standing up._

"_Girl, you slept again outside? Well, good for you! It is a very good thing for the body, you know?", Fishlegs said, as he walked outside his house, receiving the happy growls of his Gronckle._

"_And I can see you are in perfect shape, as always! Come on, let's go to the others!", Fish said, approaching the dragon to mount on its back._

_But while he was going to do it, Meatlug growled again, feeling all happy like a dog when the master brings it outside._

"_Oh? … Oh, yes! I got it!", the Ingerman heir said, and then kneeled towards the ground, taking something from it._

"_Here you go, girl! Enjoy!", the boy said, throwing the circular object in the large mouth of the "big girl"._

"_Ok. Now let's go. Today we have to help Hiccup with the little fort, remember?"_

* * *

"_Ok, Fishlegs! Now do it easy … easy!", Hiccup yelled from the ground to the flying Gronckle that was helping to grab the long wooden pole that served to complete part of the little fort built in the forest._

_Fishlegs nodded, and then said to Meatlug to approach more the fort; the Gronckle did it slowly, careful to not hit with the pole the others already on the ground._

"_Now easy … easy … done!", Hiccup exclaimed, as the pole was put on the ground perfectly._

"_Well done, Fish and Meat! Ah ah, Fish and Meat! Ah ah ah, you get it?", Snotlout said chuckling amusedly, alongside the twins and even Astrid._

_Fishlegs just looked at them raising his eyebrows in a way that meant … eeeh … annoyed and confused together? Maybe, since he cannot even manage to show correctly his emotions sometimes._

"_Oh come on, it's funny! Don't take it seriously, Fishlegs!", Astrid said._

"_You agree with them?", Hiccup asked her, totally confused._

_The girl just nodded, and Hiccup stared at her really surprised by her response._

"_Well, I admit it, nothing offensive. It's fine!", the Ingerman boy said, mounting off his dragon._

"_Ok, Trainers, for today everything is done! Let's go back to the village now, tomorrow we'll finish everything else!"_

_All the teens walked away towards home, followed by their trusty dragons … or better, SOME of their trusty dragons._

_Because one of them in particular was having a little moment alone with a delicious regard for all the work she did that day._

* * *

"_Son, we need to come back home! Come here!", Blackfist Rockstone called for his little son of three years, named Buttertoes Rockstone ... I don't even wanna know if the father was in a good mood the day of his birth._

"_Yes, dad! I wanna just see if I can count the sheep!", the little black haired boy replied._

_Blackfist just smiled at him; from a short time, the little boy knew how to count, and almost every day tried to do it with the sheep of the family._

"_Ok, little one! Let's see if you manage to count all of them!", the adult man replied, kneeling near his son._

_The little boy grinned, and then looked at the sheep, and pointed his finger at each of them, counting._

"_One … two … three … four … five … Five! Five sheep, dad!"_

"_Come on son, keep to count! You know there are not just five sheep!", Blackfist said._

"_But daddy, I counted well! Look, there are five sheep!", the little boy replied._

_The father rose the head, and then noticed that maybe he was wrong after all._

"_Five … strange! I was sure we had all six sheep reunited! Mmm … strange."_

* * *

"_It was hard, but I can already see the forty will be a very good thing. Right?", Astrid said, looking at her friends._

"_Oh yes! Another brilliant idea, very cool! Absolutely!", Ruffnut and Tuffnut replied happily._

_The three just kept to walk on the street of the village, when they noticed someone walking around the place with a worried expression, looking behind every spot._

"_Mr. Gernword? Everything okay?", Astrid asked, approaching the blond worried man._

_Mr. Gernword looked at her, and said:-"I am searching from all day her! I want to find my little Ethel soon!"_

_The three just looked at each other with a confused look."Ethel? Who is Ethel, sir?", Ruffnut asked, knowing that the wife of the man had another name._

"_Ethel, my best sword! The one that my grandfather left to me! I cannot find her anywhere, and I suppose she can be in the village! But she seems just disappeared, and I am sure she didn't fly away!", the man said worriedly._

_The three teens looked more confused at him, and then Astrid said:-"Ah … we didn't see … "her", sir. Sorry, hope you will find… " her" soon!"_

_And with that, they let the strange man looking for his dear lady in distress ... or better, weapon in distress._

* * *

"_Welcome back home, son! How was the day?", Mrs. Ingerman asked as her son walked in their home._

"_Fine, mom! We'll finish the work soon, without a problem.", the boy replied, as he came to sit at the table with his parents for dinner._

_His dragon, instead, walked towards his room, leaving the three Ingermans a bit confused._

"_Why isn't Meatlug staying here, son? Usually she is always here crunching something when it's dinner time.", Mr. Ingerman said looking at his son, who just looked confused as them, if not more. _

"_I don't know dad. Maybe I gave her too many rocks today.", Fishlegs replied, watching curiously where his beloved dragon had just gone._

* * *

"_And so, there's no any other way to use these rocks?", Hiccup asked his mentor._

"_Nope. These beauties can be used just to built walls, wheels and things like these. But hey, seems like they're doing a good work right?", the blacksmith said, looking towards the new dungeon built with some of the special rocks they took from the Island that day._

"_Resistant, and very useful if you need to take a bad dragon or a prisoner! Or even to protect yourself during storms or so! Just perfect!", the blacksmith said with a happy grin._

_Hiccup just nodded at the good work, before walking away with Toothless to check their weapons._

_Gobber decided to return to work on the next dungeon, and approached it with all the tools he needed. Once there, he started to check carefully the wall, and then lowered his hand to take the hammer he needed. But nothing came in his hand; the big man looked at his tools perplexed, and soon he noticed that his trusty hammer was gone anywhere but near himself._

* * *

"_Meatlug! Meatlug! … Oh … Oh, there you are, girl!", Fishleges exclaimed, before trotting towards his dragon._

"_Finally you showed up! Where were you? I hope nothing serious happened to you, girl! I was so worried!", Fishlegs said, while stroking the snout of the reptile, that blinked the eyes in surprise at what her master said._

"… _I do … You don't seem ill or something so! … You look as always … yeah … maybe a bit … But you're fine, and that's the important thing! Come on, let's go home!"_

_And with that, the boy walked away with Meatlug, that kept to look slightly confused at what her friend was saying, while her tongue kept to move uncontrollably out of her mouth … letting some grass and wood fall out of it too._

* * *

"_Oh dear! … I swear it was here! … Oh, when I'll catch those kids, they'll see what I can do!", Mrs. Svenson exclaimed, grinning terribly and marching through the village, searching for the ones that surely had made her precious jars disappear … not even noticing the little dragon prints near the place where she was before …_

* * *

_Meatlug had never had this kind of prblems in her life; she always did what she felt to do, especially about eating and sleeping. So, when all this happened, she couldn't know that she had to be ready to deal with this almost every single moment of the day ... and she was also sure she didn't plan anything of this ... even if this was making her feel like obsessed by something ... almost like a ... err ... how can I say it ... "painful desire" in her body._

_And this "painful desire" made her laying on the ground, feeling a great and powerful noise, as if there was a big flame that was burning her from the inside ... where even a dragon can't always control what's happening._

_It is said animals follow their stomach ... and actually, Meatlug was feeling like her stomach was insisting in asking something very necessary to her._

_So she trotted fastly towards the cliff near Gobber's forge, and stopped on the edge of it. Then she rose the head, and opened the mouth … and that day, the Berkians felt what they called the loudest example of thunder ... even if it looked more like the greatest burp of the world._

* * *

_The next day was another day, and that meant another day of duties. But it was totally normal for the Chief of Berk, that exited from the door of his house ready as always to make his island happy as he could._

_The Vast Chief walked down the hill of his house, glancing around him to observe his fellowmen doing their work without any particular problem._

_He kept to look so for a while, before his eyes landed on Mr. Genvord walking around with a desperate and sad look on his face._

_"Everything okay there?", the Chief asked._

_The man rose the head, and soon noticed Stoick looking at him. _

_"Oh, good morning Chief! ... I ... I was ..."_

_"Is somethign wrong?", the other man asked gently._

_Genvord sighed heavily, and answered the question with desperation in his words._

_"A catastophe! I cannot understand why, though! My sword, my beautiful Ethel ... it is still out there, alone and lost!", the man almost yelled, moving his arms around frantically._

_"Ethel? Really? How could this happened?", Stoick asked, knowing perfectly the importance of the sword for the Genvord Clan._

_"I don't know! It's almost three days she disappeared! I have searched everywhere ... without a managing to bring it home!" _

_Stoick nodded at the man, and started to think about how to help the worried Viking._

_It was in that moment that Blackfist Rockstone reached the two men._

_"Well, it mustn't be easy to find a sword in a town! Many Vikings have a weapon like that! Not like my sheep ..."_

_"What's with your sheep, now?", Genvord asked, not knowing how a sheep could be so more important to his family sword._

_"I mean that at least you know if someone stole you a sheep ... even if not in this case. Of my six sheep, one is gone! I thought that maybe those twins or that Jorgenson boy took it ... but they're fine. So ... maybe it was a wolf ... or a dragon!"_

_"Dragons don't eat our animals, you know it, Blackfist. Maybe your sheep managed to exit from the fench and trotted away in the forest ... right now, I have to see how to find Genvord's sword.", Stoick said, trying to understand where a sword could go without someone stealing it._

* * *

_" Well, bud, it was a good day! What about going back home?", Hiccup asked looking at his best friend, who warbled happily in response._

_The two walked towards their house, followed by Fishelgs, who was keeping to look around him as if he was expecting something._

_"What's up, Legs?", Hiccup asked, noticing his friend doing that._

_"Well ... you know, I don't see Meatlug around ... and this doesn't make me so calm.", the husky guy said._

_Hiccup turned his head around too, trying to spot the Gronckle in the plaza or near the other houses ... but nothing was there._

_"Well, maybe she's already at home ... or at the cliff with the other dragons, taking a nap.", Hic said, reprising to walk home with Toothless._

_Fishlegs looked uncertain at him, before reprising to look around, not so sure about what could answer his doubts._

_What he didn't know was something he couldn't ever imagine ... and to answer that he couldn't be helped by any book he could read in his entire life ... _

_And soon MANY others on Berk would have to deal with it ..._

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, the point is ... I am not really so sure about this chapter and how it was written; probably, I'll have to rewrite it better to fix some few things, but it will have the same atmosphere, and the maybe just one more episode involving disappearing things ... **

**If there is someone who can ive me some advice about it, be free to say whatever you want (just, not to harsh, please!)**

**Thanks for all the support, you are all great!**

**Hope you had a happy reading.**

**See you**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	7. AU: GOODBYE, and THANKS

**Hello Everybody, here is Hiccupisnotuseless, here again on this marvellous site called FanFiction!**

**First of all, I need you all to know this: THIS is a note to make you know something really important, but also something for which I am REALLY sorry to you all fantastic readers.**

**You see, my life in the last times has not been the same: I've turned 20, I've started University (I'm studying Cinema, 'cause I wish to become a Movie Director in the future XD) and I am also dealing with personal issues, really important and a bit difficult to explain.**

**And because of this, I have an announcement: I'm taking a LONG (but I hope it could turn in and SHORT) pause from my beloved fictions about one of the Greatest Franchises of Animation: How to Train Your Dragon.**

**I Am DEEPLY sorry for leaving them, and You readers for so long, but like I said, my life is in a mess.**

**So I need to carefully think about everything, especially Httyd fictions, and this means you'll sadly have to wait a bit.**

**I AM Really sorry for this, please try to not hate me! I'm desperate as you knowing stories like "Happiness in Trouble", "The Bad Side", "Remembering a Great Leader" and the others won't be updated for so long!**

**Please, try to forgive me if you can, I've always thought of all the pain this Note could give to you, cause I write stories for People, not just for me!**

**But there are also some News: the fact I'm not writing about Httyd anymore doesn't mean I'm stopping writing fictions anymore!**

**In the meantime, I've decided to try and write about other great movies I fell in love with, hoping to do a good job also with those stories.**

**I'm planning to write about movies like:**

**\- The Jungle Book**

**\- Guardians of the Galaxy**

**\- Batman**

**\- Avengers (maybe)**

**And maybe others, who knows?**

**With all this said, I want to thank YOU ALL for helping me and making me feel a good writer and a good entertainer with my works, especially to those who helped me with the English language (I'm not from UK nor USA) and to make my stories better than they were before.**

**I promise I'll never forget you all, my dear readers and fellow writers, EVER! You made such a wonderful job in helping me in maturing my abilities … and my dreams!**

**See you Hopefully soon in Fanfiction, Have a good time and above all a GOOD LIFE!**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless **


End file.
